Le Perryple
by Princess Toady
Summary: Après avoir passé leur examen à l'hôpital Toadvice, Mario, Peach, Boo et quelques autres partent à la recherche d'un moyen d'arrêter les trois Pokemon légendaires qui déchaînent leur colère sur le village Pokemon. Une quête débile s'en suit...
1. Chapter 1

Le Perryple (Perry : Perryhihihi !)

Les héros du Royaume Champignon et des autres contrées avaient enfin obtenu leur brevet de chirurgien , ils s'apprêtaient à se la couler douce , mais Miaouss demanda leur aide pour emprisonner les légendaires pokémon ressemblant à des machines . Mario , ne fit pas la sieste pour une fois et décida d'aller trouver un moyen de battre définitivement ces terrifiants ennemis . Peach et Parakarry l'accompagnèrent , ainsi que Boo . Samus avait encore quelque chose à terminer , mais elle les rassura (sauf Boo) en disant qu'elle les rejoindrait tôt ou tard . Kirby , les accompagna aussi , espérant qu'ils passeraient par le Mac Do du coin , et tous les autres partirent sur le front .

Parakarry : On va où ?

Boo : Chercher des personnes pour retenir les trois crétins légendaires et trouver un moyen pour qu'ils ne reviennent plus .

Peach : Où pourrait-on aller ?

Kirby : Au mac Do ?

Mario : Bonne idée !

Boo : Mais non , bande d'abrutis ! Allons à la bibliothèque pour trouver des renseignements !

Les autres : On ne sait pas lire…

Boo : Super… Ca commence bien ! J'espère qu'on aura une vision ou un truc comme ça !

Peach : Si on allait trouver Luigi ?

Parakarry : Mais oui , un bourrin nous serait très utile dans notre équipe personnelle !

Boo : Je vois que ta mémoire est toujours aussi infaillible…

Parakarry : Bien sûr !

Peach : J'ai remarqué que Boo adore complimenter les autres .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Mario : On a mangé il y a cinq minutes…

Boo : C'est bien beau tout ça , mais les autres sont déjà partis et nous , on reste plantés devant l'hôpital…

Tous : Attends-nous Luigi !

Ils partirent donc en route vers la maison de Mario , le tuyau warp était bien en évidence , devant eux , mais…

Peach : C'est peut-être un piège...

Boo : J'en ai marre de vous !

Et il sauta dans le tuyau . Les autres firent de même .

Luigi : J'adore faire la vaisselle ! Et le ménage ! Ainsi que les poussières ! Il faut que tout soit propre ! Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Une feuille d'arbre me menace ! A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !!!

Peach : Mario ! Une feuille d'arbre le menace , il court un grand danger !

Parakarry : Mais oui ! Imagine que c'est une feuille carnivore !

Mario : Oh non ! Je viens te sauver !

Kirby : Je dois m'absenter un petit moment .

Boo : . . . J'ai vraiment accepter d'être avec des cons pareils ?

Les autres : Qui sont les cons ?

Boo : Vous...

Les autres : Ah ? On savait pas .

Luigi : Maintenant que vous êtes là , vous voulez peut-être que je vous prépare un bon plat ?

Boo :Oui , pour une fois que tu as une « bonne » idée...

Luigi : Hé Kirby ! Va manger ailleurs !

Une demi-heure plus tard...

Luigi : Voici le spécial Luigi !

Boo : Heu...Ca à l'air...comment dire...(horrible ? Non , plus fort que ça , dégueulasse ? Oui , c'est le mot le plus approprié...) tellement bon que Kirby va tout manger pour lui tout seul (Oui , j'ai trouvé la bonne parade !) .

Luigi : Il y en aura assez pour tout le monde !

Peach : Je veux goûter !

Parakarry : On voit même les arêtes de poissons !

Mario : Heu... Luigi , tu veux bien nous accompagner ?

Luigi : Ca a l'air...terrifiant... Si vous me laissez fuir , je suis d'accord !

Boo : Il ne nous servira pas à grand chose...

Parakarry : Détrompe-toi , il nous sera d'une grande aide .

Kirby : Miam , j'ai tout mangé !

Mario : Nous pouvons enfin quitter la ville !

Peach : NON ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Il faut qu'on aille au château pour que j'aille chercher mon maquillage ! Où avais-tu donc la tête ?

Mario : Oups , excuse-moi...

Boo : Non , mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule là !

Parakarry : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta gueule ?

Boo : J'en déduis que vous êtes des abrutis...nés .

Parakarry : On ne me sort plus l'éternelle phrase ?

Tous : Boulet ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire !


	2. Chapter 2

Nos merveilleux sauveurs (hem) , s'étaient donc mis en route vers le château de Peach pour le précieux maquillage de cette dernière , une fois arrivés , Boo lança :

Boo : On va dans ta chambre , on récupère le maquillage et on se casse direct !

Peach : Oui , mais comment être sûrs que le maquillage est bien dans ma chambre ?

Boo : . . . Si tu ne sais pas ça , tu es une « soudouée » .

Mario : J'ai une idée , il y a quinze tableaux , explorons les tous !

Parakarry : Pokémon ! Attrapez-les tous !

Tous : Boulet !

Luigi : Je dois vraiment venir ?

Mario : Bah , tu y a déjà été !

Luigi : Oui , mais j'ai peur…

Kirby : Je peux me charger de la cuisine ?

Parakarry : Et moi , je fais quoi comme niveau ?

Peach : La route arc-en-ciel , vu que tu voles .

Luigi : Quelqu'un sait où est Boo ? Je pense qu'il est louche et que nous devrions le surveiller de très près…

Boo : Crétin ! Je peux me rendre invisible , donc je vous ai entendu ! De toute façon , je vais chercher le maquillage , cette gourde n'a pu le laisser qu'à un seul endroit , sur ce , la chasse est ouverte !

Luigi : Qui va prendre le monde 1 ?

Les cinq : Moi , moi , moi !

Mario : Bon , allons-y tous ensemble , ça ira cinq fois plus vite !

Boo , qui avait entendu : Leur débilité ne peut être atteinte par des gens normaux à ce que je vois…

* * *

Monde 1 : Bataille des Bob-omb .

Mario : Hum… Je me demande où pourrait se trouver ce que nous cherchons…

Peach : Le Roi Bob-bombe l'a peut-être volée !

Kirby : Oooh… C'est quoi ce truc ? [Il se mit à avaler la bob-bombe et il explosa…] X_X .

Parakarry : Kirby est K.O !

Luigi : Mario , j'ai peur ! Une chose hideuse a pointé sa face !

Goomba : C'est un peu vexant…

Peach : Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Le petit groupe arriva au premier pont et ils furent encerclés par trois Goomba !

Mario : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Peach : Ils veulent m'enlever !

Luigi : J'ai une idée Peach , enlève ta robe !

Peach : C'est pas pour matter ?

Luigi : Non , je vais me déguiser comme toi !

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Peach , déguisée en Luigi : Nous vous donnons la fille , laissez-nous passer !

Goomba : D'accord !

Luigi , déguisée en Peach : Help me !

Parakarry : Je trouve que son rôle lui convient parfaitement !

Puis le petit groupe , encore plus petit qu'auparavant , croisa un Chomp .

Mario : Tout doux…Ouaille !!!

Peach : Nous on plane , essaye de passer Mario !

Parakarry : Non , moi je vole , je plane pas !

Mario : Ferme ta gueule pour une fois !

Ils réussirent enfin à passer cet obstacle ; mais des boulets de canon furent tirés par des ennemis et Mario se les prit de plein fouet .

Mario : Adieu monde cruel !

Peach : Mais , tu ne vas pas mourir , on a plusieurs vies !

Mario : Bon , je suis quoi alors ?

Parakarry : Je suppose que tu es K.O .

Mario : D'accord . X_X

Peach : Oh non , il est K.O !

Dans le château…

Boo : Et dire que j'ai trouvé sa trousse en deux minutes… Ils sont vraiment pathétiques… Et leurs répliques sont à deux balles… Je suis sûr que Bowser devait bien se marrer quand il voyait Mario et les trois autres cons en train de progresser dans le niveau .

Retour au monde 1…

Parakarry : Oh non , des boules nous fonce dessus !

Peach : Des boules ? On dit pas des ronds ?

Parakarry : Ou des cercles…

Peach : Fais attention , il y en a une qui vient vers toi !

Parakarry : Oh non , que faire !

Peach : Envole-toi ou décale-toi .

Parakarry : Bonne idée , mais… X_X

Peach : Oh me voilà toute seule ! Et je suis contre le roi de ces contrées !

Roi : Hein ?!? Je ne t'avais pas capturer la blondasse ?

Peach : Bah , apparemment , non .

Roi : Bien .

Peach : Oui .

Roi : Bon , tu me veux quoi ?

Peach : Mon maquillage ! C'est toi qui l'a volé ?

Roi : Et pour quoi faire ?

Peach : Pour le fond de teint ! Avoue que tu veux paraître plus jeune !

Roi : Mais je n'ai pas ta trousse…

Peach : Ah ?

Roi : Oui .

Peach : . . .

Roi : . . .

Peach : . . .

Roi : Et ?

Peach : Quoi ?

Roi : Rien .

Peach : Alors ?

Roi : Que se passe t-il ?

Peach : Rien .

Roi : . . .

Peach : . . .

Roi : . . .

Peach : . . .

* * *

Boo : Quelle conversation palpitante…

* * *

Roi : Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Peach : Bah…Je sais pas , il faut que je rentre au château avec les autres .

Roi : Bon , ça y est , les autres sont de retour au château .

Peach : Cool .

Roi : Yes .

Peach : A plus !

Roi : Bye .

* * *

Boo : Enfin , on peut y aller ?

Peach : Non , j'ai pas ma trousse .

Boo : J'ai été la chercher…

Mario : Cool ! On peut faire la sieste maintenant ?

Luigi : Ou faire les poussières ?

Kirby : Ou encore manger ?

Parakarry : Et faire un truc que j'ai oublié ?

Tous : Boulet !

Peach : Elle était où , au fait ?

Boo : Dans ta chambre…


	3. Chapter 3

Dans les épisodes précédents , le groupe avait retrouvé la trousse à maquillage de Peach et s'apprêtait à partir , voyons la suite :

Kirby : J'ai faim…

Parakarry : Moi aussi…

Mario : Moi de même…

Peach : Ainsi que moi…

Luigi : Je suis dans le même cas…

Boo : Bon , ça va , j'ai compris que vous aviez faim , vous m'auriez tous dit : « J'ai faim » , ça aurait été la même chose !

Tous : J'ai faim .

Boo : Ca vient juste de commencer et j'en ai déjà marre…

Tous : Bon , on va dans quel restaurant ?

Parakarry : Tu payes Boo ?

Boo : Si je paye , ça veut dire que je garde toutes nos économies , okay ?

Tous : Oui !

Mario : On va au Mac Do alors ?

Kirby : Je veux une spéciale Gerbi…

Peach : Je ne sais pas , mais ça m'a l'air dégueulasse…

Luigi : J'aime le caviar ! .

Boo : Fermez vos gueules !

Parakarry : Comment je fais ? Elle n'a pas de fermeture éclair…

Boo : Allons au restaurant…

Un peu plus tard , ils ouvrirent les portes de ce « sublime » resto . A l'intérieur , ils virent les cuisiniers…

Boo : Salut , on voudrait quelque chose à manger .

??? : Je prends votre commande .

Kirby : Oh ! Mon idole ! Vous êtes Gerbignon ! Vous avez créé le menu spécial Gerbi ! Je suis votre plus grand fan , j'aimerais avoir un autographe !

Gerbi : Appelez moi Gerbi ! Tenez , voici votre autographe .

Kirby : Oh , je sens que je vais m'évanouir !

Boo : -_-'

Kirby : Mais où est votre fidèle ami qui s'appelle Saladmacdo ?

Saladmacdo : Je suis ici , on m'a appelé ? Oh , mais c'est Kirby que voici ! Tenez , un autographe de ma part , vous me donnerez bien le votre ?

Kirby : Tenez , voici un autographe pour vous deux !

Boo : Bientôt ils vont s'échanger leurs numéros…

Les trois : Voici mon numéro de portable…

Boo : Mon dieu , ça promet d'être une longue , très longue aventure…

Mario : Je voudrais trois grandes frites !

Peach : Une salade !

Boo : Du pain .

Parakarry : Un hamburger !

Kirby : Une spéciale Gerbi !

Luigi : Du caviar !

Tous : Non , mais il n'y a pas de caviar ici…

Luigi : NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO !

Saladmacdo : Si , j'ai un truc en réserve !

Ils se mirent tous à manger , mais Kirby voulait savoir le secret de la spéciale Gerbi , il s'éloigna donc un peu et discuta avec ce dernier…

Kirby : J'aimerais connaître ton secret…

Gerbi : Alors je mange un bout de pain , je le mâche , puis je le gerbe , après je rajoute des coquilles d'œufs , je mets du coca dessus , je remange le tout , je gerbe , puis je prend le batteur , je rajoute des pommes de terres , des carottes et des navets , je remange le tout , je gerbe , un petit coup de mixeur , je rajoute de la merde (fraîche , bien entendu) , je pétris le tout , je le mange , je le gerbe , puis , je rajoute le sel et le poivre ! Êtes-vous satisfait ?

Kirby : Hum ! C'était succulent !

Boo : Désolé de vous déranger dans vos propos scatos , mais le Village Pokémon est attaqué , voudriez-vous , vous rendre sur place pour aider à repousser les forces ennemies ?

Gerbi et Saladmacdo : En tant que pokémon , nous devons les aider !

Peach : Hum , elle était bonne la salade , on y va ?

Parakarry : Oui , nous devrions retourner sur la place .

Boo : Oh , vous tenez des propos sensés pour une fois ? Bravo , toutes mes félicitations .

Luigi : J'adore le caviar !

Boo : Mais pourquoi vous dites des choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la phrase précédente ?

??? : Parce qu'on est con .


	4. Chapter 4

Nos héros avaient convaincu deux personnes d'aller sur le champ de bataille , Kirby avait échangé son numéro de portable avec Gerbignon et Saladmacdo et un(une) inconnu(e) avait déclaré qu'ils étaient cons .

Boo : Pitié , tout , mais pas ça…

Peach : Cool !

Mario : Tu es revenue !

Parakarry : Ca va depuis le temps ?

Samus : Oui , j'ai été récupérer ma combinaison .

Luigi : Tant mieux , une nouvelle garde du corps .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Tous : Quoi !!! Mais on vient de manger et tu as bouffé comme un porc !

Kirby : Hé , me regardez pas comme ça .

Boo : Nous avons perdu assez de temps , allons-y !

Ils partirent donc du restaurant et allèrent réfléchirent sur la place de la capitale .

Mario : Tout le monde nous regarde…

Samus : Tout le monde ME regarde…

Boo : Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

Parakarry : j'ai une petite course à faire , attendez deux minutes…

Boo : Je propose que nous partions tout de suite .

Tous : Non mais tu es fou ?

Pendant que Boo réglait leur compte Parakarry se promenait dans la ville , il entendit quelqu'un…

??? : Merde , je le connais celui-là ! Vite , il faut que j'enfile mon déguisement . Bienvenu cher ami ! Voulez vous signer ce petit papier ?

Parakarry : Champi-Lanta 2 ?!? Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

??? : Vous vous faites des idées , c'est la première fois que ça arrive…

Parakarry : D'où le deux ?

??? : (Merde , j'ai l'impression qu'il a capté) Heu…

Parakarry : D'accord , je signe ! Je peux inscrire d'autres personnes ?

??? : Mais qu'il est con…

Parakarry : Comment ?

??? : Oui , vous êtes consciencieux !

Parakarry : Alors , je m'inscrit moi , Samus , Peach , Mario , Yoshi , Kirby , Pichu , Link , Daisy , Roy , Boo , Dame Bouh…

. . .

??? : Certains sont déjà inscrits , mais merci d'avoir complété la liste , au revoir !

Parakarry : Bon , je vais retourner voir les autres…

* * *

Boo : Enfin , c'est pas trop tôt !

Parakarry : Je sais , j'ai été plutôt rapide .

Boo : Je disais le contraire , mais bon , c'est pas grave…

Parakarry : Au fait , il y a une personne qui m'a proposé de signer des papiers , alors je les ai signés .

Boo : Pourquoi ai-je la subite impression que tu as fait une gaffe monumentale ?

Parakarry : C'est un truc qui va arriver pour la première fois , ça s'intitule « Champi-Lanta 2 ».

Boo : Quoi ! Mais le deux signifie que ça a déjà existé abruti !

Peach : Tu viens de m'apprendre un truc , là , Boo .

Samus : Ah la la . On en apprend tout les jours…

Mario : Où va t-on ?

Boo : Attends , d'abord , il mérite une petite correction , pour m'avoir inscrit dans ce jeu !

Une fois la correction faite , ils partirent vers la colline aux étoiles filantes , endroit féerique où les vœux sont souvent exaucés .

Kirby : Je veux manger une glace 100 boules…

??? : Alors tu n'auras que le cornet ! Perryhihihi !!!

Boo : Ca ne sert à rien de te cacher , on reconnaît tes blagues pourries…

Luigi : [Se tordant de rire] Mais quelle blague !!!

Boo : Tu veux pas combattre avec les autres ?

Perry : Je suis l'ombrelle de Peach , il me paraît normal de rester à ses côtés…

Boo : Hé merde… Parfois , j'aimerais bien être mortel pour me suicider !

Samus : Tu vas nous en sortir d'autres des blagues , j'espère !

Peach : Mais tu éviteras de me casser les oreilles , sinon , on te bâillonne et on t'attache à un arbre .

Mario : Bon , nous devons escalader la montagne ?

Boo : Il y a un chemin en colimaçon au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas vu…

Mario : Exact !

Perry : Rien n'est plus exact que 1+1=1 ! Perryhihihi !

Peach : Je suis d'accord sur ce point !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Boo : 1+1=2…


	5. Chapter 5

Le petit groupe venait de découvrir un chemin , menant au sommet de la colline aux étoiles filantes , endroit parfait pour un rendez-vous . Il se faisait tard et certaines personnes voulaient dormir .

Mario : Je suis fatigué , on peut dormir ?

Samus : Non , allons-y !

Boo : Ouf , pour une fois que tu dis un truc bien toi aussi .

Samus : Comme ça on pourra dormir au sommet de la collline !

Boo : Mais si on y va , c'est pas pour ça !

Peach : Oui , c'est pour me refaire une beauté , n'est-ce pas ?

Luigi : J'ai peur du noir , je ne vous accompagnerai pas jusqu'au sommet , les lampadaires produisent de la lumière alors je m'arrête au dernier .

Boo : Tant mieux , ça me fera des vacances…

Perry : Autant en emporte le vent… Perryhihihi !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Peach : Ta blague n'était pas drôle du tout , personne n'a rit…

Perry : N'a rit couvert ! Perryhihihi !!!

Boo : Tu peux arrêter avec tes calembourgs de merde ?

Samus : Tiens , il y a un Toad qui arrête pas de se casser la figure là-bas…

Boo : On va voir qui c'est ?

Peach : Attendez-moi , j'ai mes valises à porter…

Kirby : Il y a de la bouffe dedans ?

Peach : Non , une centaine de robe , des colliers , des bracelets , du vernis à ongle…

Boo : C'est pas vrai… Hé , ho ! On se réveille ! On n'est pas à un défilé de mode !

Peach : Quelle différence ?

Boo : . . . Bon , avançons .

Perry : A reculons ? Perryhihihi !

Les autres (sauf Boo) : Trop délire !

Boo : Pourquoi j'ai perdu à la courte paille , pourquoi !

Le petit groupe continua sa marche et ils arrivèrent devant le Toad , sa valise s'était ouverte et des habits de couleurs blanche , bleue et noires étaient sorties !

??? : C'est pas possible d'être maladroit comme ça !

Peach : Oh , lui aussi il se ballade avec une valise .

Boo : A croire qu'il y a plein de cons dans le monde…

??? : Tu m'as traîté de « con » ? Tu as beau être l'un de mes persos préféré , tu vas payer ! Dieu de la lumière , écoutez ma prière , punissez ce méchant qui est euh… Vous n'avez pas une rime en « ant » ?

Mario : Link aurait dit : Han han !

Peach : Mécréant ?

Kirby : Bouffant ?

Samus : Dormant ?

Parakarry : Oubliant ?

Boo : Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas entendu toi…

Parakarry : Normal , je m'étais perdu .

??? : Bon , j'ai trouvé ! Dieux de la lumière , écoutez ma prière , punissez ce méchant qui est un mécréant !

Des Rayons lumineux jaillirent du pierre rappelant le diamant et frappa Boo de plein fouet !

Boo : Ah… La lumière m'affaiblit , je suis… X_X

Peach : Oh non ! Il est K.O !

Parakarry : Attaquons-le !

Samus : Il a lancé un sort de ténèbres à Boo !

Après une brève bataille , ils furent tous K.O sauf Peach…

Peach : Merci , c'est sympa !

??? : De rien , je peux avoir un autographe ?

Peach : Bien sûr . Et même plus [smack !] .

??? : [love] Merci…

Il s'éloigna et quand Peach fut hors de son champ de vision , il tomba par terre…

??? : Certaines choses ne changent jamais…

Retour au petit groupe…

Peach : Voyons , je ne peux rien faire à cause de Luigi qui a toutes nos queues de phénix , mais bon… Ca me laisse plus de temps pour un peu de beauté ! Hum… Ca me fait penser que ce Toad était plutôt mignon , je me demande si je peux sortir avec , un jour… Bon , maintenant , faut que je répète l'annonce de ce truc à Mario .

Une demi heure plus tard…

Peach : Tu es réveillé Mario ?

Mario : Oui…

Peach : Bon , en fait , je te quitte , j'ai vu quelqu'un super beau tout à l'heure , donc tu comprends ?

Mario : X_X

Peach : Oups , j'ai été un peu brutale… Hé Mario , tu pourras toujours te taper Pauline , en plus elle me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau après avoir fait de la chirurgie esthétique…

Mario : Yes ! Je suis déé !

Peach : Mais elle se tape tout le monde il paraît…

Mario : X_X

Peach : Tu pourrais toujours tenter ta chance .

Mario : Oui ! Mais ne dis plus rien s'il te plaît , je ne veux pas redevenir K.O .

Boo : Aille , ma tête !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Samus : Je suis chaude !

Perry : Chaude comme un radiateur ! Perryhihihi !

Tous : Bon , ça va , tu nous l'as racontée plein de fois !

Parakarry : Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est super comme blague !

Boo : Là , il y en a marre , depuis le début on a avancé de même pas 100 mètres !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Parakarry : Il y a de l'amélioration quand même…


	6. Chapter 6

Dans la partie précédente , nos amis n'avaient même pas avancé de 100 mètres d'après Boo , mais Samus pensait que ça faisait 101 mètres . Bref , ils commencèrent à avancer en direction de la colline .

Boo : A partir de maintenant , vous la fermez et vous avancez !

Après , environ dix minutes de marche , ils arrivèrent au sommet , Boo était aux anges .

Boo : Enfin un peu de paix et de tranquilité…

Peach : Ca y est Samus , j'ai largué Mario et toi , tu en es où ?

Samus : Une centaine de clients par journée .

Peach : Pas mal…

Mario : M'en fous , moi je me ferai Pauline !

Parakarry : Elle ressemble à quoi ?

Mario : Peach m'a dit qu'elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Perry : Je peux ?

Tous : Non !

Boo : Bon , maintenant , il faut attendre…

Après avoir attendu une demi-heure…

Boo : Bon , vous vous ramenez ou quoi ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Sagétoile : Du calme , on faisait un strip-poker .

Boo : Alors , vous avez une idée ?

Sagétoile : Pour quoi ?

Boo : Pour enfermer à tout jamais les fléaux du village pokémon .

Un peu plus loin…

Peach : Ca paraît intéressant , dommage que je ne comprenne pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontent…

Samus : Si ça peut te rassurer , je n'en ai pas la moindre idée non plus .

Mario : Bon , je crois que je peux faire une petite sieste , qu'en pensez vous ?

Parakarry : Je n'ai jamais pensé de ma vie à vrai dire…

Kirby : Bah moi j'en pense que j'ai faim .

Retour aux deux autres .

Boo : Alors , qu'attendez vous pour nous donner votre pouvoir ?

Sagétoile : C'est que , comment dire… C'est assez embarrassant… Bon , je le dis quand même , nous sommes enfermés dans différentes prisons dans tous le Royaume Champignon…

Boo : Laissez-moi deviner , c'est bibi qui va devoir y aller ?

Sagétoile : Vous êtes huit , d'après ce que j'ai vu .

Boo : Oui , mais les autres ne comptent pas .

Sagétoile : Au fait , nous ne sommes pas nuls .

Boo : Je me pose actuellement la question .

Sagétoile : Il y a peu , nous avons reçu une lettre nous disant d'aller quelque part , signée : X . Forcément , nous avons pensés aux film du même genre donc nous nous sommes précipités , voyez-vous ?

Boo : Donc vous êtes cons , si je résume . Bon , venez les autres , on se tire !

Mario : Si je me souviens bien , la première est dans la forteresse Koopa…

Boo : Le seul petit problème , c'est que Bowser est de notre côté…

Parakarry : A gauche ou à droite ?

Tous : Boulet !

Mario : C'est peut-être Kammy Koopa !

Boo : Elle est trop occupée à se poser la question : « jambon beurre ou jambon fromage ? ».

Peach : Moi !

Boo : Bon , on verra en avançant .

Ils étaient quasiment arrivés en ville , quand Kirby parla :

Kirby : Oh , un bac à sable , il ne manque plus que les sacs…

Boo : Sandbag ??

Samus : Lapouffe ?

Luigi : Quoi !!! Si c'est ça , je me casse direct !

Peach : Perry , tu peux te casser sur le champ de bataille ?

Perry : D'accord , je leur raconterai mes blagues , à plus !

Mario : On dirait un groupe de voyageurs là-bas…

Boo : Il me font penser à… Mais ce sont eux !

Peach : On dirait qu'ils s'inscrivent pour quelque chose…

Samus : Ils ont inscrit une personne s'appelant Lulu…

Boo : Apparemment elle n'est pas là , alors en-allons nous direct .

Parakarry : Direction le village Koopa !

Luigi : Comment tu sais ça ?

Parakarry : Chaque aventure commence par le village Koopa !

Boo : Abruti…

Ils avançaient vers le village quand ils rencontrèrent Kammy Koopa , celle-ci semblait désemparée :

Peach : Hé Kammy , tu fous quoi là-haut ?

Kammy : Je cherche Bowser . J'ai fait un sandwich vraiment très épicé pour lui , j'aimerais qu'il le goûte .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Kammy : Oh , mais ça tombe bien , j'ai toute ma panoplie de sandwicheuse !

Boo , chuchotant : Mais elle est tarée ou quoi ?

Samus : Cool ! On va manger ! Vive Kammy !!!

Boo : D'accord , d'accord , après , tu préfères chercher direct Bowser ou nous aider ?

Kammy : Attends , je les prépare .

Après avoir préparé les sandwich , cette dernière leur dit qu'elle avait une information cruciale à leur délivrer .

Boo : Vas-y , c'est peut-être intéressant et au point où on en est…

Kammy : La personne qui a capturé les esprits étoiles et les a enfermés aux même endroits que Bowser auparavant , est… Merde , j'ai un trou de mémoire… Bon , je vous accompagne , je m'en souviendrai peut-être en route .

Boo : Je me doutais qu'un truc comme ça arriverai…


	7. Chapter 7

Nos amis avaient dégagé Perry de l'équipe et avaient rencontré Sagétoile , un esprit étoile . Ils décidèrent d'aller au village Koopa , lieu de commencement de nombreuses aventures . En route , ils rencontrèrent Kammy Koopa , célèbre pour ses sandwiches .

Kammy : C'est encore loin ? Je suis fatiguée…

Boo : Commence pas à m'énerver , surtout que tu as un balais…

Kammy : Ouais , mais je suis fatiguée à ne rien faire…

Boo : . . . Continuons à avancer…

Les héros se dirigeaient vers le village Koopa , la route était parsemée de fleurs , des ponts surmontaient des rivières , les oiseaux chantaient , les poissons jouaient , bref , la vie était belle . Kammy se plaignait , Parakarry pensait (Ah non , pas lui) , Peach se regardait dans un miroir , Samus avait des envies de baston , Boo se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec eux , Luigi se cachait derrière Samus , Kirby avait faim et broutait de l'herbe , et enfin , Mario sifflait .

Kammy : Pfff… C'est encore loin ?

Boo : Tu m'as posé la question il y a deux minutes…

Kammy : On fait un pique-nique ?

Boo : Non !

Kammy : On est arrivé ?

Boo : NON !

Kammy : Zen , pas besoin de s'énerver…

Peach : J'ai remarqué que Boo était sur les nerfs en ce moment… On lui propose un massage et un masque de beauté ?

Samus : Oui , ça lui fera le plus grand bien , en plus il est tout blanc .

Luigi : Je te préviens Mario , une fois cet esprit sauvé , je cours à la maison et je me cache sous la couette !

Mario : Du moment que tu fais le ménage…

Kirby : L'herbe c'est bon .

Parakarry : Tu fais comme les vaches ?

Kirby : Bah Yoshi fait pareil et ce n'est pas une vache pour autant…

Parakarry : Ah oui , tu marques un point…

* * *

Kammy : On est bientôt arrivé ?

Boo : Oui .

Kammy : C'est vrai ?

Boo : Non .

Après une longue route , ils arrivèrent au village Koopa . Le village devait comporter une centaine d'individus de ce genre , mais une dizaine de maison seulement était visible . La nature était omniprésente dans ce beau village et nos héros semblaient s'en réjouir .

Boo : Bon , faites ce que vous voulez , moi je vais acheter quelques choses utiles .

Samus : Bon , où sont les ruelles sombres ?

Mario : Pourquoi ça ?

Parakarry : Elle fait son travail je crois .

Samus : Totalement raison . Bon , je crois qu'elles sont par là , à plus tard .

Kirby , pleurant : Boo ne m'a donné qu'une centaine de pièces , je ne vais pas pouvoir manger à ma faim…

Parakarry : Vous m'excuserez , je ne rentre pas dans le village .

Luigi : Pourtant c'est chez toi…

Parakarry : Ca doit faire trois semaines que j'oublie de livrer le courrier ici…

Mario : On va acheter un déguisement , et après on ira à l'hôtel .

Peach : Une boutique de cosmétique !

Kammy : Et moi , qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Acheter du jambon , du pain , du fromage et du beurre pour mes sandwiches .

Le petit groupe continuait ses activités et Boo décida de se reposer dans un hôtel , il s'endormit et…

Peach : Alors , faut lui en mettre partout .

Samus : N'oublie pas les rondelles de concombre pour les yeux…

Peach : C'est pas un magasine de vieux aussi ?

Samus : Pas grave , n'oublions pas que les autres nous attendent .

* * *

Peach : Nous sommes prêtes !

Samus : Enfin , nous pouvons aller à la forteresse Koopa !

Kammy : J'ai ramené des provisions , on pourra tenir dix ans !

Mario : Tu n'as pas un peu abusé Kammy ?

Kammy : Bah je pense pas .

Luigi : Alors , on y va ?

Kirby : Vu que Kammy a préparé des sandwiches , je veux bien partir avec vous .

Parakarry : Et moi j'en ai marre de porter ce costume idiot !

Samus : Bah quoi , c'est un costume de clown .

Parakarry : Hé ben je trouve pas que ce soit discret .

Kirby : Bon , allons-y !

Ils partirent donc en laissant le cerveau du groupe , Boo , seul dans l'hôtel . Tout au long du chemin , ils grignotèrent ce que Kammy avait préparé et ils se régalèrent . Une fois arrivés , ils contemplèrent la forteresse .

Kammy : Prenons-nous en photo devant la forteresse , on aura de formidables souvenirs de vacances !

Tous : Mais quelle bonne idée !

Puis , après avoir fait ceci , ils rentrèrent dans la forteresse .

Peach : Oh , il fait noir…


	8. Chapter 8

Le petit groupe avait fait une pause au village Koopa , Boo s'était endormi et les autres étaient partis vers la forteresse Koopa . Kammy avait eu l'excellente idée de faire une photo et ils venaient de rentrer dans la forteresse abandonnée .

La forteresse était sombre et humide , les faibles sources de lumière provenaient des petites fenêtre éparpillées . Luigi , qui avait peur du noir , n'était pas rassuré , et pour l'empêcher de crier , ils durent lui mettre un sandwich spécial Kammy dans la bouche . Mario pensait déjà avoir résolu cette énigme , mais il n'en était rien .

Mario : Comment va t-on faire , la dernière fois , Bombinette était là pour exploser tous les murs…

Samus : Mais maintenant , je suis là !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Parakarry : Moi aussi je suis là , mais je vois pas en quoi ça nous avance…

Kammy : Il y a une fissure ici , Samus , si tu veux bien te donner la peine…

Samus : D'accord . [Elle fonça sur le mur] Merde ! J'ai pété ma combinaison Varia !

Peach : Bah , ils ont l'habitude avec toi .

Samus : Oui , mais ils font la grève !

Luigi : Pas de chance , mais que se passe t-il… ?

Le mur commençait à s'affaisser doucement et à tanguer dangereusement du côté de nos héros .

Mario : Oh non !

Kammy : Attendez , je prépare un sort !

Des runes se mirent à briller au dessous d'elle , puis le sort fit effet .

Kammy : J'ai stoppé le temps , nous avons le temps de passer à la pièce suivante ! Mais…Pourquoi vous ne bougez pas ? Mince , ça doit être à cause de mon sort , bon , je fous le camp d'ici et j'aviserai pour la suite .

Le mur s'écroula et seul Kammy et Luigi ne furent pas écrasés .

Kammy : Bon , je vais lancer un sort !

Luigi : Fais vite…

Kammy : Tu me connais .

Luigi : Justement…

Une heure après , on voyait Kammy qui se demandait pourquoi le sort n'avait pas été lancé…

Kammy : (Etrange…) Oh ! Mon sort fait effet !

Luigi : Mais tu vas défoncer la pièce avec ça !

Kammy : Pas grave . Tu peux leur lancer des queues de phénix maintenant .

Mario : Nous avons enfin passé la première salle !

Peach : Nous avons été plutôt rapides et efficaces !

Kirby : Pourquoi la salle d'avant a été désintégrée ?

Parakarry : Je pense que ça doit être à cause d'un erreur de manipulation .

Samus : Défonçons !

Luigi : C'est pas : Avançons ?

Samus : Quelle différence ?

Kammy : Au rythme ou on avance , tout sera détruit…

Ils avancèrent dans la salle suivante .

Kirby : Oh , une bombe ! [il explose] X_X

Luigi : Queue de Phénix !

Mario : J'ai compris , on va ressusciter Kirby à chaque fois qu'il bouffera une bombe , nous pourrons passer comme ça .

Après avoir utilisé sept queues de Phénix…

Parakarry : Désolé , je ne savais pas que si je m'approchais trop , j'étais K.O…

Luigi : Hum… Je me demande si on en aura assez…

Peach : Il en reste combien ?

Luigi : Une cinquantaine .

Kammy : Ce sera juste , mais sûrement suffisant .

Samus : Une autre porte , je peux ?

Mario : Fais-toi plaisir…

Samus : Yaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! X_X

Luigi : Et une queue de phénix , une !

Peach : Nous sommes enfin à l'extérieur ! Mais ? On nous tire dessus ! X_X

Luigi : Et six queues de Phénix en moins !

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Ca recommence !

Luigi : La même chose .

* * *

Mario : Ouf , je vais faire la sieste !

Kirby : Un pique-nique ?

Tous : OUI ! Des sandwiches !

Parakarry : Mais , il y a du sable dedans ?

Tous : Boulet !

Juste derrière la porte…

Troopa JR : Bon , ils arrivent que je les éclate ?

??? : Moi et Lapouffe on se retire là où il y a notre château !

Lapouffe : C'est où Sandbag ?

Sandbag : Bah… On n'a qu'à en construire un , ça devrait aller , non ?

Troopa JR : Cassez-vous , je vais les exploser !

Retour à nos héros .

Samus : D'ici on peut admirer le sublime paysage , les oiseaux qui chantent les poissons qui bai…

Luigi : Il reste 3 queues de Phénix…

Peach : Entrons , de toute façon , nous sommes les meilleurs .

Kammy : Hé oui !

Troopa JR : Je vous attendais…

Mario : Attends deux secondes . Description de la salle : un précipice de chaque côtés , et une allée simple .

Samus : Analyse en cours : Troopa JR : Il n'aime pas Mario et c'est une quiche .

Kirby : Tu as gardé tes gadgets ?

Samus : Oui , toujours utile .

Troopa JR : Ah ouais ? Let's do it !

Le combat commença , Samus fonça sur Troopa et lui sauta dessus . Ce dernier , mécontent , lui donna un coup de boule et une queue de Phénix fut utilisée par Luigi . Mario envoyait des boules de feu , mais ne sachant pas viser , elles atteignirent Kirby qui fut K.O sur le coup . Peach se coiffait et se regardait dans un miroir , elle servait de supporter , mais quand Troopa lui prit son Rouge à lèvres , elle se transforma en furie et l'assomma , le seul petit problème , c'est qu'il n'était pas du genre à tomber au premier coup . Il envoya Peach valser dehors (Note de Parakarry : Elle dansait toute seule ?) et s'occupa de Parakarry qui approchait trop près . Kammy Koopa préparait un sort , et elle détourna l'attention de Troopa vers Mario K.O sur le coup . Luigi n'avait plus de queues de Phénix , donc il décida de partir , mais Kammy se trompa de cible et un bloc de pierre tomba sur la tête du pauvre plombier . Troopa qui en avait marre les détruisit puis les enferma dans différentes salles .

Pendant ce temps…

Boo : Bizarre , j'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois rien… Quelqu'un m'aurait fait une blague stupide ? Quoi , mais c'est un masque de beauté ! Hum… Mes soupçons se portent vers deux personnes , mais bon , je ferai mieux d'aller les retrouver…

Il sortit donc de l'hôtel et discuta avec un Koopa :

Boo : Alors , quoi de neuf ?

le Koopa : Pas grand chose , si ce n'est que des tas d'explosions ont retenti…

Boo : Je suis pris d'une légère peur tout à coup… Ils ne se seraient pas cassés sans moi tout de même…

Le Koopa acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les craintes de Boo furent réalisées .

Boo : Maintenant je dois aller les chercher ! Quelle bande de cons !


	9. Chapter 9

Le petit groupe d'aventurier s'était fait piégé et Boo venait de partir à leur recherche , va t-il réussir à les secourir ?

Boo emprunta le même chemin que ses amis , trouva bizarre qu'une salle soit désintégrée (enfin , avec eux tout est possible) , partit au sommet du donjon grâce à ses pouvoirs , détruisit la porte , infligea une correction à Troopa JR , décida de laisser les autres enfermés (quel sadique , enfin , il a droit à un peu de repos) , et sauva à lui seul l'esprit étoile .

Boo : Tiens , j'ai sauvé le vieux , mais on dirait… Non , c'est pas possible… Ils ne sont pas cons à ce point… Si ? Bon , tant mieux pour moi , maintenant , je les ai sauvé tous les sept .

Le fantôme blanc , fut pris de pitié pour les autres , mais décida de les espionner avant de les libérer…

Kammy : Sandwiches ?

Tous : OUAIS !!!

Luigi : Dommage qu'on ait utilisé nos 80 queues de Phénix .

Peach : Et mon rouge à lèvres ! Ce voleur me le paiera !

Mario : Après tout , ça m'arrange un peu que tu m'ais largué…

Peach : Quoi !!!

Kirby : Ils feraient mieux de manger au lieu de se disputer…

Kammy : Totalement raison .

Parakarry : Regarde Samus ! Une baston !!!

Samus : Qui va gagner à ton avis ?

Parakarry : Je crois que c'est Peach…

Boo était totalement désespéré , mais , il était brave , il prit son courage à deux mains et les délivra en ouvrant une porte qui n'était pas verrouillée .

Tous : Notre sauveur !

Boo : Oui , mais bon , on se casse maintenant !

Peach : Quelle est notre prochaine destination ?

Boo : La colline aux étoiles filantes , on a sauvé les sept esprits…

Samus : Bah , il ne devait y en avoir qu'un seul…

Boo : Oui , moi aussi j'ai été surpris de tant d'idiotie , mais bon , d'un autre côté , c'est que du plus pour nous .

Parakarry : Donc , on va où maintenant ?

Boo : . . .

Nos amis repassèrent par le chemin plein de verdure , qu'ils avaient emprunté dans le passé , où les oiseaux chantaient et les poissons jouaient et les Goomba se rebellaient… Ah non , il n'y avait pas ça avant…

Luigi : Ah l'aide Mario , le truc moche de l'autre fois , c'est lui !

Peach : Il aurait besoin d'un lifting !

Samus : On s'en charge !

Goomba : Mais que…quoi…qu'est ce que vous faites ?!?

Peach et Samus le relookèrent et le Goomba , honteux , s'enfuit à toute allure . Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur route , Luigi décida de rentrer chez lui pour faire le ménage et Kammy décida de rejoindre Bowser sur le champ de bataille .

Parakarry : Nous ne sommes plus que combien maintenant ?

Boo : Peu importe , retournons voir les esprits étoiles !

En route , ils virent des personnes qu'ils connaissaient , elles venaient apparemment s'inscrire à « Champi-Lanta 2 »…

Boo : Dame Bouh ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Dame Bouh : Ma cousine veut s'inscrire alors je l'accompagne .

Boo : Au fait , je suis désolé , mais toi aussi tu es inscrite…

Dame Bouh : Quoi !?!

Boo : Hé oui , Parakarry nous a tous inscrit , malheureusement pour nous…

Parakarry : Oui , mais toi tu y étais d'office .

Dame Bouh : Toad ne revient pas , on dirait…

Peach : Birdo non plus…

Samus : Apparemment nous serons 32...

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Mario : Rayman non plus…

Kirby : Il paraît qu'il y aura plusieurs lofts ! Un pour les « guests » (Ca veut dire quoi ?), et deux pour les éliminés .

Dame Bouh : Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Kirby : Bah D.K me l'a dit… quand je me suis crashé chez lui après avoir pris une étoile Warp...

Boo : Maintenant que j'y pense , une guerre a lieu au village pokémon , tu voudrais pas aller aider ?

Dame Bouh : Oui , dès que ma cousine a terminé .

Boo : Bon , à plus , nous on doit retourner voir les esprits étoiles…

Peach : On peut faire les boutiques d'abord ?

Tous : Oui , allez , allez !

Boo : D'accord ! Bon , je vais acheter une trentaine queues de Phénix .

Tous partirent faire les boutiques , il faut dire que c'étaient les soldes . Voyons Peach et Samus…

Peach : Wahou , la lingerie fine est super ici !

Samus : Tu ne connaissais pas cette boutique ?

Peach : Non , d'habitude c'est Papy Champi qui m'achète des fringues(que je brûle) .

Samus : Wow , c'est pourri…

* * *

Parakarry : Ces lunettes d'aviateur sont à combien ?

Vendeur : 65 pièces…

Parakarry : Réservez-les moi , je reviens après avoir fait la manche .

* * *

Kirby : (Supermarché , il y a de la bouffe là-bas ?) Bonjour , y a t-il de la nourriture ici ?

Vendeur : Bien sûr , c'est de ce côté .

Kirby : D'accord ! [Il aspira tout et s'enfuit en courant]

* * *

Mario : Bonjour , je suis bien à l'agence de rencontre ?

Secrétaire : Oui , mais vous êtes Mario ! Pourquoi le héros de tout le monde viendrait ici ?

Mario : Je ne dois pas en parler , sinon ça ferait la une des « people » .

Secrétaire : C'est dur d'être célèbre…

Mario : Oui , surtout quand on vient de se faire jeter par la Princesse du Royaume… Vous connaissez pas une fille qui s'appelle Pauline ?

Secrétaire : Elle est très demandée , mais je pense que pour vous , elle sera disponible…

Mario : Bien , mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…

Secrétaire : Au fait , elle s'est inscrite…

* * *

Boo : Bonjour cher vendeur , je voudrais une trentaine de queues de Phénix , tout vos sandwiches (Ils vont me ruiner ses gros porcs !) , et vous avez quoi d'autre ?

Vendeur : Un superbe gode , bleu , pour 35 pièces , c'est le must !

Boo : . . . Je m'en passerai , merci…

* * *

Et ils se rejoignirent près du château .

Parakarry : Au fait Boo , il paraît que tu as fait des affaires , un gode , non ?

Boo : Je lui ai fait bouffé à ce vendeur , maintenant , il est à l'hôpital , et j'espère pour lui que les nouvelles recrues sont plus qualifiées que nous…


	10. Chapter 10

Nos amis repartaient pour la colline aux étoiles filantes , ils avaient rencontré Dame Bouh et cette dernière était d'accord pour aller combattre .

Boo : Bon , on peut passer le blabla , parce que c'était assez saoulant…

Désolé Boo ! Durant le voyage , Parakarry posait des questions bizarre , du genre : « Comment les étoiles font des enfants ? » , ou encore : « Suis-je plus intelligent qu'un mollusque ? » (la réponse étant , bien évidemment : Non .) , Kirby pleurait car il avait gaspillé une miette de pain , Samus se réjouissait d'avoir gagné tant d'argent et Peach songeait à se prostituer , avant de se rendre compte que c'était une princesse et qu'elle gagnait beaucoup plus que Samus . Mario quand à lui , pensait à Pauline et se demandait quoi faire pour elle… L'intégrer dans un de ses nouveaux jeux lui semblait être une bonne idée . Boo , se morfondait comme d'habitude et répondait aux questions débiles de Parakarry .

Boo : Grrr…

Mais au bout du compte , ils arrivèrent tous au sommet de la colline (le truc bizarre , c'est qu'ils n'ont plus que 20 queues de Phénix) .

Sagétoile : Je vous attendais…

Boo : Non , de un , c'est moi qui ai attendu , et de deux , je suis seul !

Sagétoile : Et les autres ?

Boo : De simples spectateurs…

Sagétoile : Ils ont participé à une émission pour gagner ce droit de participer à cette formidable aventure ?

Boo : Ta gueule gros con . Bon , maintenant vous nous donnez un pouvoir ?

Sagétoile : Hélas…

Boo : Me dites pas que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ?

Sagétoile : Bien entendu , vous avez fait ça pour ri…quelque chose . [sourire gêné]

Boo : Mais quoi !!!

Un peu plus loin…

Samus : Vous avez du Pop-Corn ?

Peach : Il va y avoir de l'action…

Parakarry : C'est quoi du « Popeucorne » ?

Mario : Ce Sagétoile va sûrement gagner !

Kirby : Pop-Corn ? Où ça ?

Retour à l'action...

Boo : J'attends une réponse !

Sagétoile : Hé bien , vous devriez chercher après les gemmes étoiles , c'est la source de nos pouvoirs…

Boo : Je pensais que c'était la baguette étoile…

Sagétoile : Merde , grillé… Heu je voulais parler de notre barbecue , bien sûr . Bon , disons que nous ne pouvons rien faire sans l'un et sans l'autre .

Boo : Et où sont-elles ?

Mario : Je les ai vendues pour me faire du pognon…

Boo : Et voilà… C'est reparti pour un tour…

Sagétoile : Allez les retrouver , puis nous pourrons passer à la suite .

Boo : JE pourrais…

Sagétoile : Et moi alors ?

Boo : Toi tu fermes ta gueule , tu comptes pas , tu fous rien , tu perds tes artefacts de merde , tu fais chier et la liste est bien longue !

Sagétoile : Je me disais bien aussi que la liste était plus longue d'habitude .

Boo : Vous avez entendu , on se casse !

Mario : La boutique où je l'ai vendue se trouve en ville , ça devrait aller !

Boo : Pour une fois qu'il y a un truc facile .

Ils partirent alors vers la ville , mais un évènement se produisit…

Passant : Veuillez admirer notre plus grand magicien du pays ! Donkey Kong !

D.K : Attention , il n'y aura qu'une démonstration , regardez ce caillou ! Je vais le faire léviter sous vos yeux émerveillés…

Boo : Quelle mystification…

Tous : Gné ?

Boo : Laissez tomber…

Le caillou s'éleva de 10 cm !

La foule : Wouah !

Peach : Je veux te donner un autographe !

Samus : Moi aussi !

Kirby : Je veux manger !

Mario : Et moi dormir !

Parakarry : Et moi…ben , je sais pas !

Boo : . . .

D.K : J'accepte tous les autographes !

Boo : Normalement , tu es sensé en donner…

D.K : Oui , mais ça fait style d'en recevoir…

Boo : Pendant que j'y pense , tu peux aider au village pokémon ?

D.K : Oui , mes pouvoirs vous aideront !

Boo : Oui , c'est ça… Bon , allons à la boutique !

Peach : C'est laquelle ?

Mario : Celle-là !

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la boutique et Mario fut « accueilli » comme il se doit…

Mario : Pourquoi vous me frappez ? A l'aide , quelqu'un !

Tous sauf Boo : On vient à ta rescousse !

* * *

Tous : A l'aide Boo , tu es notre seul espoir !

Boo : Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie…

Tous : Après on reviendra te hanter !

Boo : Gloups ! Bon , ok .

Petite correction .

Boo : Pourquoi ça ?

Vendeur : C'est un escroc , il m'a vendu des copies de gemmes étoiles !

Mario : Heu , c'est fort possible , mais mon ami va vous dédommager .

Boo : Quoi ! Tu veux que je paye pour des contrefaçons ?

Mario : S'il te plaît...

Boo : Hum... Va te faire FOUTRE !!! Tout mon fric passe dans les queues de Phénix et la bouffe ! Demande à la blonde là-bas !

Peach et Samus : Laquelle ?

Boo : Les deux ! Vous avez assez de fric pour le rembourser . Et maintenant , donne-moi les vraies !

Mario : Mais , mais…

Boo : MAINTENANT !!!

Mario : Bon , on y va…

Boo : Et ne me donne pas des fausses !

Mario : Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Boo : QUOI !!!


	11. Chapter 11

Dans l'épisode précédent , le petit groupe d'héros avait rencontré sagétoile et était parti dans une boutique chercher les gemmes étoile , mais c'étaient des fakes ! Mario dû donner les pierres à Boo .

Kirby : Je veux manger .

Boo : Hé ben mange les cailloux !

Kirby : Une spéciale Gerbi…

Boo : Tu connais le secret de fabrication alors démerde-toi !

Kirby : Ah , mais c'est vrai…

Boo : Bon , je vous dépose au château , je vais voir Sagétoile et après on repart , s'il ne manque rien , ok ?

Peach : Non , je n'ai plus assez de vernis à ongles !

Boo : . . .

Ce dernier fit donc ce qu'il pensait être le mieux et s'empressa d'appeler Sagétoile . Ce dernier ne pointa le bout de son nez qu'au bout d'une petite demi-heure…

Sagétoile : Excuse-moi , tu connais , les affaires…

Boo : Non , mais tu sais que j'ai attendu une demi-heure là ? Pendant ce temps , les autres cons auraient le temps de me ruiner !

Sagétoile : C'était une réunion importante , voyez-vous , on a volé le string de Mèrétoile et…

Boo : Je m'en fous ! Bon alors , le pouvoir ?

Sagétoile : Hélas…

Boo : Non , pas encore tout de même ?

Sagétoile : Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que Sin n'est pas rentré chez lui…

Boo : Il est rentré chez lui…

Sagétoile : Oh , c'est vrai , alors nous avons un autre problème , je ne peux rien faire sans la force des sages d'hyrule… Ils se sont faits enlever et enfermer dans leurs anciens temples…

Boo : Super… Bon , je n'ai plus qu'à y aller…

Pendant ce temps…

Samus : Oui ! Les chozos m'ont fabriqué une nouvelle armure !

Peach : Wouah ! Ils ne pourraient pas m'inventer un vernis qui tient tout le temps ?

Samus : Je ne sais pas… Je vais demander .

* * *

Parakarry : Au fait Kirby , ils étaient plus que 32 sur la liste .

Kirby : Ne me dérange pas , je prépare une mixture exquise .

Mario : Du moment que je n'y goûte pas… Mais alors , qui peut s'inscrire encore ?

Parakarry : Tout le monde ! Les inscriptions n'ont aucune limites !

Mario : Comment fera t-on , je vois mal 60 personnes sur l'île…

Parakarry : Des pré-éliminations .

Mario : C'est à dire ?

Parakarry : Comme son nom l'indique , pré signifie : après .

Les quatre : Ooooooh…

Boo venait de rentrer .

Boo : Non , pré signifie avant , donc il y aura des éliminations avant d'aller sur l'île , pigé ?

Tous : Pigeon ?

Boo : Ah , vos gueules , vous êtes fatiguants…

Peach : On va où ?

Boo : Hyrule , nous devons sauver les sages , mais de qui ?

Peach : Anne-Sophie Lapute le Pika !

Boo : Oui , c'est bon , fermez-la .

Pendant le trajet , qui fut long , très long pour Boo , on pu entendre quelques phrases mémorables…

Parakarry : Je m'en suis souvenu sur le coup ! Mais j'ai oublié ensuite…

Mario : Mais non , je ne fais pas que dormir , je mange aussi…

Peach : Qu'est-ce que je peux être intelligente !

Samus : J'ai un métroïd domestiqué chez moi , il mord un peu , mais il est chou !

Kirby : J'aime bien manger , mais personne ne s'en est aperçu , je crois…

Les Filles : Mewtwo est trop sexy , en plus il joue dans de nombreux films !

Boo : Et il est aussi con que vous…

Bref , ils étaient enfin arrivés à bon port et tombèrent sur un panneau indiquant « Les sages sont par là… » , Peach ne voulait pas se faire prendre une autre fois , elle décida d'y aller accompagnée de tous les autres sauf Boo .

Boo : Bon , je m'en fous après tout , direction Château d'Hyrule .

* * *

Mario : Reposons-nous un peu…

Kirby : C'est vrai , notre dernière halte remonte à 100 mètres…

Parakarry : Et 100 mètres , c'est plus loin que 101 mètres !

Tous : Boulet !

Samus : Pique-nique ?

Tous : Ouais !!!

Peach : Dommage que Kammy soit partie…

Kirby : Ses sandwiches étaient succulents !

Mario : Passez-moi les chips !

Samus : Bouge ton cul !

Mario : Roh la la…

Peach : Oh non ! Nous avons oublié la bouteille d'eau Contrex !

Samus : Bah , tu peux faire une entorse peut-être ?

Peach : Mais oui , en plus nous avons du coca light !

Tous : OUAIS !!! NOUS SOMMES LES MEILLEURS !!!

Parakarry : En plus les habitants ont l'air accueillants ! Regardez toutes ces lances pointées dans notre direction !

Tous : Boulet !!!

Mario : Pff… Ils sont chiants , nous allons devoir nous occuper d'eux…

Peach : On a un petit problème…

Mario : Quoi ?

Samus : Boo a les queues de Phénix !!!

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

* * *

Boo : Je parie que ces idiots sont déjà K.O , quelque part dans la nature… Enfin , me voici au bourg .

??? : Pute , baise pas cher !

???? : Conasse , ici c'est mon trottoir !

????? : Ta gueule salope ! Tu m'as volé des clients !

?????? : BASTON !

Boo : A ce que je vois , ce n'est guère différent du Royaume Champignon…


	12. Chapter 12

Nos amis s'étaient rendus dans les vastes plaines d'Hyrule pour sauver les sages . Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes , Boo se rendait au château de Zelda et les autres tombaient dans un piège , vont-ils s'en tirer ?

Du côté de Boo , il y avait de nombreux gardes . Ils gardaient un somptueux château baigné par le soleil , il ressemblait étrangement à celui de Peach , mais il y avait des plantes , naturelles , pas comme au château de Peach où elles étaient carnivores…

Garde : Halte , on ne passe pas !

Boo : Pourquoi , je dois parler à Zelda .

Garde : On dit : « Princesse » Zelda .

Boo : Tu fais chier , laisse moi passer , sinon…

Garde : Sinon quoi ? [BOUM !] Très…bien , vous avez mon autorisation…

Boo : Aaaah ! Je préfère ce ton , c'est plus agréable . Tiens ? On dirait que quelqu'un est en colère…

??? : MAIS PUTAIN , ILS FONT CHIER CES ENCULES DE SAGES DE MERDE !!! SE FAIRE CAPTURER PAR DES INCONNUS , MAIS FAUT ÊTRE CON POUR SE FAIRE AVOIR COMME CA ! QUELLE BANDE DE BONS A RIEN !!! MAINTENANT , JE DOIS ALLER LES CHERCHER SEULE !!! UNE FOIS RETROUVES , CES ENFOIRE N'EN AURONT PLUS POUR LONGTEMPS ! JE M'EN VAIS LES TABASSER , TU VAS VOIR ! ET CELUI QUI LES A CAPTURE VA PASSER UN MAUVAIS QUART D'HEURE ? JE LE PREVIENS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boo : Wow , elle est encore plus en colère que moi apparemment…

Zelda : QUOI , QU'EST CE QU'YA ENCORE ??? Ah , c'est toi Boo ?

Boo : Heu , tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

Zelda : Tu viens pour quoi ?

Boo : Je venais pour m'assurer de la disparition des sages , parce que Sagétoile me paraît louche , maintenant , je vais les sauver…

Zelda : Bon , je vais t'aider alors…

Boo : Super , on commence par quoi ?

Zelda : On doit se taper tous les temples , alors , ma méthode , c'est : On les explose , les détruit et tout le reste , sinon ça sera trop long .

Boo : Ca ne sera pas la peine…

Zelda : Pourquoi ?

Boo : En route , j'ai fait une petite folie , je me suis acheté la soluce de plusieurs jeux dont OoT et l'action replay , on ne sait jamais , au cas où je n'aurais plus d'argent et de queues de Phénix .

Zelda : Ca peut s'avérer utile…

Boo : Direction les bois perdus !

Zelda : Au fait , tu es seul ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps , nos amis étaient emmenés vers la forteresse Gerudo , entre de ces voleuses…

Mario : Regardez , un panneau à côté de cette Gerudo !

Parakarry : Petits prix aux environs de 23 heures .

Peach : Wahou , c'est pire qu'à Toadville .

Samus : Je sens qu'elles et moi on va bien s'entendre...

Kirby : On dirait qu'elles préparent un banquet .

Mario : Oh non !

Les autres : Quoi ?

Mario : On a laissé le pique-nique là-bas !

Tous , se mettant à courir dans tous les sens : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! LE PIQUE-NIQUE !!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! COMMENT VA T-ON FAIRE !!!! HELP US !!!

Les gérudos : . . . Tenez .

Tous : NOTRE PIQUE-NIQUE !!!!!!!! OUUUUUUUUUUAIS !!! NOTRE ARTEFACT SACRE !!!

Samus : Je vais faire un petit strip-tease pour fêter ceci !

Peach : Et moi je vais ouvrir un salon beauté !

Mario : Je vais vous apprendre à sauter haut !

Kirby : Je prépare la cuisine !

Parakarry : Et moi ?

Les autres : Emmène-les faire un tour sur ta carapace .

Parakarry : Oui !!!

Un peu plus loin…

Gerudo1 : Mais , ils sont cons ?

Gerudo2 : Il fallait l'être extrêmement pour tomber dans notre piège alors…

Gerudo3 : On les vire ?

Gerudo4 : On va leur botter le cul !

Après quelques instants…

Les cinq : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Peach : Elles étaient si gentilles…

Samus : Oui , mais bon , on peut peut-être aller vers un temple ?

Kirby : C'est quoi ce truc ?

Samus : Ce Kirby a de ses questions quand même…

Mario : Il faut dire que c'est ton idée…

Parakarry : Pour une fois que je comprends votre discussion…

Peach : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Samus : S'il te plaît Peach , ne crie pas , tu vas nous rendre aphones !

Gerudo1 : Tu vas nous rendre sourds , pas aphones…

Mario : Sympa de nous corriger .

Parakarry : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Peach : Ma valise !

Kirby : Ah oui , la valise que tu avais quand on allait voir Sagétoile...

Peach : Bon , on s'en fout de la valise ! Mais à l'intérieur il y avait toutes mes fringues ! Et aussi des revues top à la mode ! Et ma nouvelle robe bleue ciel que cette « tut » de Pauline a copié !

Kirby : En fait , si on va quelque part où il y a des chiottes , tu pourrais les récupérer .

Samus : Mais comment ?

Kirby : Bah , vous l'aviez oubliée , donc , je l'ai gobée , mais manque de pot , quelqu'un me l'a faite avaler .

Peach : Allons là-bas , c'est marqué… « Ranch Lon-Lon »…

Mario : Dépêchons-nous , j'ai faim .

Kirby : Mais tu m'as volé ma phrase !

Samus et Peach : On n'aime pas les fermes ! C'est trop crade et on va se salir !

Parakarry : La nuit des monstres sortent de la terre , vous préférez rester dehors ?

Samus et Peach : Oui !

Gerudo1 : . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Les célèbres voleuses Gerudos avaient laissé partir nos amis et Boo et Zelda partaient secourir les sages grâce à l'action replay et le livre de soluce , vont-ils suivre les indication ou défoncer tout sur leur passage ?

Boo et Zelda avançaient en direction du temple de feu , ils allaient donc vers le mont du péril . Pour plus de vitesse , Zelda se téléporta avec Boo au sommet de la montagne , grâce à ça , ils gagnèrent un peu de temps . Mais une fois dans le mont , ils virent des gorons stupides qui criaient « à l'aide ! » . Zelda invoqua la colère du Léviathan pour les calmer et ils passèrent sans encombre .

Zelda : Ouf , nous pouvons y aller tranquillement .

Boo : Attends , j'active le code du Moon Jump , comme ça , on pourra y aller tranquille , sans se cramer , si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Zelda : Tu n'as pas de codes pour que les énigmes soient résolues ?

Boo : Non , mais bon… Je peux nous rendre intangible pour passer les pièces , qu'en dis-tu ?

Zelda : Bonne idée !

10 minutes plus tard…

Boo : Apparemment le Boss est Volcania , c'est un Dragon de feu , quelle tactique adopte t-on ?

Zelda : On le défonce !

Boo : Sage décision .

* * *

Les attardés mentaux venaient de passer la nuit dehors , Samus était très contente .

Samus : Ouais ! J'ai gagné de l'expérience ! Je vais passer au niveau supérieur et apprendre une autre attaque !

Parakarry : Si tu veux j'ai des CT là , dans mon sac…

Samus : Ah oui , fais voir !

Mario : Ah ! On n'a pas dormi de la nuit…

Peach : Mais au moins , Samus et moi ne sommes pas salies !

Kirby : Mais moi j'en ai marre de bouffer des os !

Mario : Va chercher !

Kirby : Wouaf Wouaf !

Peach : Mais... MON GLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS !!!

Samus : Je l'ai trouvé hier , tiens.

Peach : Merci mille fois Samus , je suis sauvée .

Kirby : Ca se mange du gloss ?

Parakarry : Non , la dernière fois , c'était pas bon…

Peach : C'est toi qui avait bouffé mon gloss ?

Parakarry : Bah , oui , je crois…

Mario : Bon , allons au temple du feu !

Parakarry : Je veux la carte !

Kirby : Tiens…

* * *

Boo : Enfin , nous avons sauvé Darunia !

Darunia : Oh , merci d'avoir sauvé une femme sans défense ! Vous êtes mes héros !

Zelda : Casse-toi avant que je te foute mon coup de pied là où je pense .

Darunia : Hi hi !

Boo : Si les autres sont tous comme lui…

Zelda : C'est le cas .

Boo : Je te plains ma pauvre…

Zelda : Oui , mais d'habitude il y a Marth avec moi , donc c'est pas trop la déprime .

* * *

Parakarry : Nous y voilà !

Kirby : Bizarre , il y a de l'eau…

Peach : C'est peut-être une couverture…

Samus : Regardez , une entrée secrète au fond !

Mario : Yes ! Une occasion pour nous d'utiliser ces splendides bombes que nous avons achetées , en prenant de l'argent sur le compte Boo !

Kirby : Les queues de Phénix aussi ont été achetées avec l'argent de Boo .

Peach : Désolé , je ne vais pas me mouiller tout de même…

Samus : Enfile ma combinaison !

Peach : Cool , allons-y !

Parakarry : Je viens de comprendre...

Les autres : Quoi ?

Parakarry : Je tenais la carte à l'envers…

Mario : Ce qui veut dire…

Kirby : Que nous sommes dans le plus pourri des temples ! Celui de l'eau !

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Peach : Pas grave ! Nous avons des revues de mode , nous pourrons survivre !

Kirby : Maintenant que j'y pense , Pique-nique ?

Tous : YEAH !

Ils firent donc une pause déjeuner d'une petite demi-heure , puis mirent deux ou trois heures à comprendre le fonctionnement du temple .

Peach : C'est quoi ce bouton là ?

Samus : Hum… Je ne sais pas , appuie un peu pour voir…

Peach : Comme ça… ?

Mario : Oh oh…

Parakarry : Par Toutatis ! Le ciel nous tombe sur la tête !

Kirby : Non , c'est juste Peach qui a envoyé une rafale de missiles sur le pilier qui soutenait ce temple très ancien , ce qui veut dire que le temple va s'affaisser sur nous et nous allons être aplati comme des crêpes……. Et j'adore les crêpes !

Tous : Nous aussi !

Mario : Peach , appuie sur le même bouton pour exploser la porte qui est devant nous , sinon on va tous crever…

Peach : J'ai comme qui dirait , un petit trou de mémoire…

Tous : QUOI !!!

* * *

Très loin de là…

Boo : Bon , on vient de sauver le troisième sage… Mais pourquoi le sol tremble tout à coup ?

Zelda : On dirait que les vibrations proviennent du temple de l'eau !

Boo : Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura plus de temple de l'eau dans peu de temps…

Zelda : Pourquoi ces conclusions hâtives ?

Boo : J'ai comme sorte de pressentiment , je crois savoir qui a causé ce tremblement…

Zelda : Ah , c'est qui ?

Boo : Parakarry , Mario , Peach , Kirby et Samus…

Zelda : En effet , il n'y aura plus de temple très bientôt…

* * *

Peach : Essayons celui-là ! Oh , des revues sur Mewtwo !

Samus : Oui , ce sont les dernières photos prises avant son emprisonnement .

Mario : Il conduisait sans permis , c'est ça ?

Kirby : Oui , mais c'était pas la première fois .

Parakarry : Aille ! Je me suis cogné la tête !

Mario : Ca doit être le plafond…

Tous : Ah… QUOI !!! Grouille-toi Peach !

Peach : Oh , ce bouton a déposer un truc rond…

Samus : Hé , mais c'est une bombe de puissance !

Mario : Oh non !

La bombe explosa , la porte aussi et le petit groupe fut défoncé et envoyé dans l'autre pièce , mais ils n'étaient pas seuls , en effet , le gentil Morpha venait de se réveiller , à cause du léger bruit que nos héros avaient produit , et il ne semblait pas très heureux…

Peach : Oh , il est chou !


	14. Chapter 14

Dans l'épisode précédent , Boo et Zelda avaient déjà sauvé trois sage , le groupe d'abruti avait réussi à ne pas se faire tuer et ils étaient maintenant en compagnie de Morpha , le gardien du temple de l'eau , qui semblait être chou d'après Peach .

La salle dans laquelle se trouvaient nos héros était de forme carrée , de l'eau s'agitait en son centre et quatre petite plate-forme semblait avoir été construite pour une épreuve particulière .

Morpha : . . .

Parakarry : Il est dérangé ou quoi ?

Morpha : [Frappant le sol] . . .

Mario : Je sais , je vais lui envoyer mes boules de feu pour le calmer ! Yaaah !!!

Kirby : Bon , vous m'excuserez , mais c'est l'heure de manger…

Peach : Mais on a mangé il y a cinq minutes…

Kirby : Oui , mais maintenant , il est 12 :00 , ce qui signifie que je dois manger pour ne pas sauter de repas .

Samus : Wahou ! J'ai rien compris .

Morpha : (Revenons au sujet principal , je vous en prie…)

Mario : Pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça ?

Peach : Quel vicieux ! Coup du gloss !

Morpha : (Quelle furie ! Je vais leur envoyer de l'eau)

Peach : AAAAAAAAAAH !!! Samus , ta combinaison explose !!!

Par la suite , on entendit un petit « Boum » et quatre corps furent inanimés sur le sol . Kirby avait été protégé grâce à son appétit hors du commun . Les voyant dans un tel état , il décida de faire marcher son cerveau et leur lança quatre queues de Phénix .

Parakarry : Oh ! Je revis !

Mario : Mais nous sommes affaiblis !

Parakarry : Laissez-moi faire ! Ether ! Ether ! Ether ! Ether ! Ether ! Elixir ! Elixir ! Elixir !

Samus : Je rêve ou il fait ce que je vois ?

Peach : Je crois que tu ne rêves pas…

Morpha : (Jamais vu de pareils débiles !)

Parakarry : On n'a plus d'élixirs…

Kirby : C'est malin , comment on fait pour se régénérer maintenant que tu as tout utilisé ?

Parakarry : Attendez , j'ai une solution ! Mégalixir ! Mégalixir ! Mégalixir ! Mégalixir ! Mégalixir ! Méga-Phénix ! Ultra-potion ! Bocca ! Défigeur ! Méga-Phénix ! Pluie d'étoiles filantes !

Peach : Argh ! Cognez-le !

Une fois la besogne accomplie , nos amis qui n'avaient apparemment rien à foutre de Morpha constatèrent l'étendue des dégats .

Mario : Quel Boulet !

Samus : Nous avons perdu 10 éthers , 8 élixirs , 6 Mégalixirs , 20 Méga Phénix , 18 Bocca , 39 Défigeurs , 21 Ultra-Potion plus quelques autres trucs , ce qui veut dire que nous avons perdu approximativement la somme d'un milliard de pièces…

Morpha : (Ben dis donc , ils ne lésinent pas sur les moyens à ce que je vois…)

Peach : Et le pire ! Je trouve plus ma trousse de maquillage !

Kirby : On peut toujours demander à Boo de la retrouver.

Peach : Ah , bah en fait , ça va , elle était à un mètre .

Mario : Oui , mais ce qui est à l'intérieur doit être utilisé car Parakarry est plutôt bizarre…

Kirby : Ah , il a dû utilisé tous les produits de la trousse de Peach !

Peach : !!!!!!!!

On entendit ce cri strident des kilomètres à la ronde , et on dit que des extra-terrestres ont perçu des signaux… Morpha fut K.O sur le coup et la Princesse Ruto , sage de l'eau fut délivrée .

Ruto : Ah , il était temps ! Je me faisait chier !

Peach , avec une voix super aigue : ON S'EN FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !!!

Mario : Fuyons , le temple va s'écrouler !

Parakarry : . . . Aïe , ma tête… Oh non , ils ont laissé le pauvre Morpha ! Je vais le sauver !

Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à évacuer le temple et à sortir Morpha des décombres de ce bâtiment détruit .

Morpha : [cœur] (Oh , cette tortue volante est mon héros !)

Samus : On dirait qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour toi…

Parakarry : Ca tombe bien , je voulais un animal domestique , mais je n'ai pas de piscine pour lui…

Mario : Peach en construira une…

Peach : Bah…euh…ouais , pourquoi pas .

Un autre cri strident fut entendu , mais il n'atteignit pas les extra-terrestres cette fois .

Tous : Mais tu es fou Kirby !?!

Kirby : On a oublié le panier Pique-Nique !

Tous : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Zelda : Ca y est , il ne reste plus que Ruto à délivrer , elle est pratique cette petite merveille .

Boo : Bah tiens , j'en achèterai un autre…AAAAAAAAH !!! C'est quoi ce bruit !

Zelda : Ca me rappelle quelqu'un !

Boo : Il n'y a qu'une personne pour crier comme ça , Peach !

Zelda : Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

Boo : Dans tous les cas , tous les bénéfices sont pour moi .

Zelda : Ils sont saoulants à ce point ?

Boo : Pire .

Zelda : Oh non ! Regarde Boo !

Boo : Je le savais , il n'y a qu'eux pour déclencher des cataclysmes pareils !

Zelda : Va falloir en construire un autre…

??? : Je peux vous aider ?

Boo et Zelda : Tu es ???

??? : Pourquoi vous ne dites pas mon nom .

Boo et Zelda : C'est pour le suspense , enfin , tu es Marth !

Marth : Bah oui , j'ai entendu un cri alors je me suis précipité .

Boo : T'inquiète pas , ce sont des personnes stupides .

Zelda : Qui ont détruit le temple de l'eau .

Marth : Ah ouais , quand même .

Les trois : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à hurler comme ça !

* * *

Peach : Où est la carte ?

Parakarry : Je ne sais pas…

Samus : Mais c'est toi qui l'avait !

Kirby : Oups ! J'ai cru que c'était une tranche de fromage et je l'ai mangée , maintenant je m'en souviens .

Mario : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!

* * *

Marth : Troisième salve…

Boo : Comme on dit , jamais deux sans trois .

Zelda : Oui , mais ça craint quand même .

* * *

Ruto : Plus vite , je veux rentrer chez moi !

Tous : Toi la pouffe , tu la fermes !

Ruto : j'en ai marre , allez !

Samus : Super Kick !

Kirby : Hammer !

Peach : Gloss !

Tous : . . .

Samus : Super Kick !

Mario : Tu l'as déjà dit ! Super Jump !

Parakarry : Désolé , je ne comprends pas l'allemand…

Tous : Boulet !


	15. Chapter 15

Dans l'épisode précédent , nous avons appris que le groupe de bouffons avait sauvé un sage , tandis que Boo et Zelda en avait délivré cinq . Peach et Kirby avaient produit d'énorme secousses en criant comme des malades et Marth avait rejoint Zelda et Boo . Le groupe des cinq étaient en situation critique parce que Ruto était chiante .

Ruto : Portez-moi jusqu'au domaine Zora !

Kirby : D'accord !

Kirby prit Ruto et la jeta dans la boue , un combat s'en suivit . Les deux adversaires étaient nuls , le combat s'éternisa , mais il s'arrêta lorsque Zelda intervint .

Zelda : Bouge ton cul Ruto , retourne seule au château .

Peach : On a un problème…

Boo : Quoi encore ?

Samus : Je n'ai plus ma combinaison , Peach l'a cassée .

Peach : Mais le pire… J'AI LES CHEVEUX MOUILLES !!!

Marth : Pauvre Boo… Zelda , tu n'as pas un truc pour sécher ses cheveux ?

Zelda : On s'en fout ! Au fait Marth , je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau .

Marth : Ca tombe bien , moi aussi .

Boo : On va vous laisser en amoureux , mais , une dernière chose , pourriez vous rejoindre le village pokémon ? Votre présence sera utile .

Les deux : On y va de ce pas .

Le petit groupe de six , se hâta de retourner à la colline où les attendait Sagétoile , le prétendu esprit étoile . Parakarry venait de se souvenir de quelque chose . Il avait oublié de livrer le courrier une fois de plus ! Il quitta donc le groupe et promit qu'il reviendrait bientôt et partit en direction du bureau de poste . Boo se sentait soulagé , un poids venait de disparaître… Mais il en restait quatre autres , au grand désespoir de Boo .

Mario : On peut aller à l'hôtel ?

Boo : Si tu y tiens tant que ça…

Peach : Alors , allons dans le quatre étoiles ! Ou… Non ! Allons dans le cinq étoiles !

Samus : Qui va payer ?

Peach : Les impôts .

Kirby : Ah okay , tu fais payer les habitants du Royaume pour aller dans un cinq étoiles .

Peach : Bah , on a le droit . Je suis princesse , c'est pas pour rien .

Boo : Oui , belle mentalité…

Mario : Au fait , je crois que Parakarry a oublié son animal domestique…

Morpha : (Déjà ?!? Ca commence bien…)

Samus : Allons le déposer dans la piscine de ton château Peach…

Peach : Ah oui , pas bête , on n'aura pas besoin de dormir dans un hôtel…

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Boo : Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

Ils allaient au château , quand une personne les interpella .

??? : Excusez moi…

Kirby : Elle est belle…

Mario : Elle est bonne…

Peach : Humpf ! Les mecs sont tous les mêmes !

Samus : Ne soit pas jalouse .

Boo : Et s'il te plaît , Peach , ne me mets pas dans le même lot que les deux autres . Qu'y a t-il ?

??? : Je crois que je me suis perdue… Je voyageais en direction du village Pokémon pour aider , mais je ne trouve plus mon chemin…

Boo : Hum… Voici une carte , nous sommes désolés , mais nous ne pouvons pas vous accompagner , nous sommes à la recherche d'un pouvoir…

??? : Permettant de les enfermer pour toujours , je vois…

Boo : Vous pouvez lire les pensées ?

??? : Oui , mon nom est Gardevoir et vous êtes Boo , n'est-ce pas ?

Boo : En effet .

??? : Je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt…

Et elle s'éloigna . Elle semblait léviter et sa grâce naturelle avait séduit Mario et Kirby .

Boo : Morpha , tu es sage et tu n'aboies pas trop .

Samus : Il ne peut pas parler…

Boo : Ah , c'est ça que je ne l'ai pas entendu du voyage… Bref , reste tranquille .

Peach : On y va ?

Boo : Je veux bien vous emmener , mais vous tiendrez votre langue , ok ?

Tous : On peut rien promettre .

Boo : . . .

* * *

Sagétoile : Ah , mes chers amis…

Boo : On n'est pas amis…

Sagétoile : Vous avez libéré les sages , c'est bien , mais…

Boo : Mais QUOI !

Sagétoile : Il faut aussi ramener les pierres ancestrales du feu , de l'eau et de la forêt .

Boo : (Tu vas voir , je l'étranglerai celui-là)

Peach : Oh non , on doit y retourner ?

Mario : Pas question !

Samus : Je refuse !

Boo : Une mutinerie ?

Tous : Ouais !!!

Boo les corrigea sur le champ et Kirby prit la parole :

Kirby : J'ai oublié de dire que j'avais bouffé un instrument de musique posé sur un piédestal , c'était un truc bleu , j'ai déjà vu Link souffler dedans , mais maintenant , faudra attendre que ça sorte de l'autre côté…

Tous : Répugnant .

Boo : Retournons au château .

Samus : Oui , je dois appeler les Chozo pour qu'ils me fabriquent une nouvelle combinaison .

Mario : Heureusement qu'ils en font des tonnes à l'avance .

Samus : Mon fournisseur est quelqu'un qui adore travailler , alors je lui donne du travail .

Boo : Mouais… Pas sûr qu'il apprécie…


	16. Chapter 16

Nos amis étaient rentrés au Royaume Champignon , Parakarry était parti livrer sont courrier , Morpha habitait désormais dans la piscine du château , Sagétoile était un gros « tut » d'après Boo et ils devaient maintenant retrouver les pierres ancestrales .

Boo : Alors on va devoir refaire le chemin à pied .

Peach : Ah non , pas question !

Samus : Nous sommes fatigués !

Kirby : Et j'ai faim .

Mario : Sans compter que je veux dormir .

Boo : D'accord , allez vous reposer pendant que je vais acheter des croquettes pour Morpha .

Boo fit ce qu'il avait à faire , mais quand il revint , les autres n'étaient plus là .

Boo : Non , mais je rêve ou quoi ? Ils veulent jouer à cache-cache ? Montrez-vous , je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Allez , plus vite que ça .

Le fantôme les chercha partout , mais sans succès , il partit donc en ville à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient lui indiquer où sont partis ses amis .

Boo : Oh , comme on se retrouve !

Gardevoir : J'ai décidé de rester un peu , cette ville est agréable . Hum… Vous cherchez vos amis… Ils sont partis vers Hyrule , eux-même ne savent pas comment ils ont pu le faire , apparemment , ils vont rentrer dans l'arbre Mojo , c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous , à moins que vous vouliez bien que je vous accompagne ?

Boo : Ca ne serait pas de refus , étant donné que Zelda et Marth sont eux aussi partis au village pokémon .

Gardevoir : Où allons-nous ?

Boo : Au mont du péril , rien ne sert de les aider , ils finissent toujours pas triompher par un moyen qui leur est propre , la débilité .

Gardevoir : Ils ne sont vraiment pas intelligents , c'est ce que je pensais…

* * *

Les autres , étaient en face de l'arbre Mojo , celui-ci commença à ouvrir la bouche…

Peach : Mais il pue de la gueule !

Samus : Hé le vieux , tu connais le dentifrice ?

Mario : Ah l'aide , je vais m'intoxiquer !

Kirby : Moi j'aime bien son haleine .

Tous : X_X

Kirby : 3 queues de Phénix en moins…

Arbre Mojo : Je sens une malédiction…

Samus : Bon , ouvre ta bouche qu'on récupère la pierre ancestrale , et épargne-nous le blabla .

Arbre Mojo : Très bien…

* * *

Gardevoir : Téléportons-nous , ça sera plus rapide…

Boo : J'ai quelques achats à faire avant…

Gardevoir : ???

Boo : Ca y est , un autre action replay et 40 queues de Phénix .

Gardevoir : Il y a beaucoup de monstres ?

Boo : Ce n'est pas pour nous , c'est pour eux…

Gardevoir : Je vois… Allons-y !

* * *

Les quatre héros venaient de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'arbre Mojo , la première chose qui leur vint à l'esprit fut :

Tous sauf Kirby : Dégeulasse !

Kirby : Moi je la trouve sympa la déco .

Mario : A l'aide , une espèce de plante piranha m'attaque !

Samus : J'ai un autre gadget : Le POKEDEX ! Alors : Analyse en cours… Ce truc n'est pas un pokémon , désolée , nous ne pouvons rien pour toi .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

La boule rose se mit à aspirer la plante qui n'était autre qu'une Mojo Baba et déclara que c'était délicieux . Mario décida d'offrir une récompense à Mario :

Mario : Je vous donne l'award du plus courageux guerrier du monde !

Peach et Samus en pom-pom girl : Kirby ! Kirby ! Qui est le meilleur ? Kirby ! Il ressort toujours vainqueur ! OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI !!! C'est Kirby !

Kirby : Je vous suis très reconnaissant , je ne savais pas que vous teniez à moi à ce point ! Je voudrais d'abord remercier la bouffe , vous et tous les gens qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'à ce jour !

Mario : Hé oui , Kirby est sous le choc , mais il mérite vraiment cette récompense , tous ensemble , une dernière fois : KIRBYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!

Peach : Bon , nous avons terminé avec cette cérémonie , alors continuons et bravo encore Kirby .

Samus : Une toile d'araignée…

Peach : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!! Je vous attends dehors !

Mario : Oh , elle a crié tellement fort que la toile est trouée !

Kirby : Bon , je vais utiliser ma fonction aspirateur .

Samus : Sautons !

Ils sautèrent tous , mais n'atterrirent pas au bon endroit…

Mario : Aïe , on s'est crashé sur la terre ferme…

Samus : Bon , voici une porte , comme nous sommes trop cons pour deviner comment l'ouvrir , nous allons la défoncer , quand dites-vous ?

Kirby : Excellente idée .

Mario : Mais nous ne sommes pas assez forts…

Samus : Regardez une pro à l'œuvre !

Kirby : Ya plus de porte…

Mario : Il nous faut une grande clé !

Samus : Allo , Peach , tu me reçois cinq sur cinq ?

Peach : Oui , je te lance ma barrette !

Samus : Merci , utilisons-la comme ça et… Voilà , nous pouvons entrer .

Ils entrèrent dans une salle obscure , ils ne voyaient rien , pas l'ombre d'un boss , Samus était furieuse . Kirby volait un peu , quand soudain , il fut projeté à terre par une force mystérieuse .

Samus : BASTON !!! Je veux gagner de l'XP moi !

Mario : Un spectre a attaqué Kirby , bon , je vais faire la sieste !

Kirby : Attends un peu , lancer franc !

Kirby envoya Mario valser dans les airs , et il percuta le boss de ce donjon .

Samus : Oh oh…

??? : We're in trouble !

Mario : Maintenant c'est encore pire !

Kirby : Pas lui !

Samus : Hé , il nous servira de projectile !


	17. Chapter 17

Dans l'épisode précédent , nos amis étaient en difficulté face à Gohma le monstre insecte . Boo et Gardevoir était dans une situation normale , ils avaient en effet déjà vaincu King Dodongo et s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le corps de Jabu Jabu .

Le poisson était dans une étendue d'eau , il semblait dormir . Gardevoir et Boo se demandaient vraiment s'ils allaient rentrer dans cette chose .

Boo : Faut parfois faire des sacrifices dans la vie…

Gardevoir… Oui , mais à ce point là , quand même .

Boo : Rentrer dans le corps d'un poisson… Répugnant !

Gardevoir : Et si on changeait nos places avec les autres ?

Boo : Là-bas , c'est Gohma , un monstre insectoïde géant .

Gardevoir : Oui , bon , on va devoir rentrer .

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans le ventre de ce poisson et tout de suite , ils eurent la nausée .

Boo : Mais ça pue !

Gardevoir : Je vais tenter de me concentrer pour savoir d'où vient cette mauvaise odeur .

??? : Salut Boo !

??? : Et sa charmante compagne…

Boo : Plus la peine de te concentrer , le problème vient de là…

* * *

Kirby : Lancer du Faucon !

Falcon : How dare you ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Mario : Cool , il sert enfin à quelque chose ! Bon , je vais lancer quelques boules de feu !

Samus : Non ! Trop tard…

Kirby : Falcon Go ! Utilise l'attaque Stratopercut !

Falcon : What's the matter ?!?

Kirby : Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit .

Samus : Traduction en cours : Quel est le problème ?

Kirby : Bah , tu nous sers de projectile !

Falcon : No way ! This can't be !

Samus : Impossible ! En gros , il dit que ce n'est pas possible deux fois .

Mario : Au fait , pourquoi je ne dois pas utiliser les boules de feu ?

Samus : Nous sommes dans un arbre , mais de toute façon , c'est trop tard .

Kirby : Oui , en plus je vois des flammes qui sont juste à côté de nous .

Tous : . . . Fuyons !!!

* * *

Peach : Ils en mettent un de ces temps .

Parakarry : Enfin , je t'ai trouvée !

Peach : Oui , c'est moi Peach , la fille qui a les plus beaux cheveux du monde .

Parakarry : Bon , ils sont où les autres ?

Peach : Là-dedans , mais tu n'as qu'à attendre avec moi . Tu as livré ton courrier ?

Parakarry : J'ai eu un petit problème technique , j'ai fait tomber ma sacoche dans l'eau .

Peach : Ah oui , c'est embêtant .

* * *

Boo : Quel bonheur de vous retrouver .

Gardevoir : (Il n'a pas l'air très enchanté…)

Waluigi : Wario et moi on est venu pour le trésor qu'il y avait dans le ventre de ce truc , mais on s'est égaré .

Wario : Au fait , vous avez de la bouffe ?

Boo : Pour que tu te lâches après ? Non merci…

Wario : Pourtant ça fait une journée que j'ai pété .

Waluigi : Et l'odeur ne s'est pas dissipée .

Gardevoir : Quelles charmantes personnes .

Waluigi : (Va falloir jouer très serré avec elle) Et vous êtes , belle jeune fille ?

Gardevoir : (Mais quel pervers ! Je sais lire dans les pensées , moi !) Gardevoir et ne vous faites pas d'illusions !

Boo : Elle lit dans les pensées .

Wario : Moi quand je pense , je mets mes doigts dans le nez .

Boo : (Tu vois pourquoi je n'étais pas enthousiasmé par leur venue.)

Gardevoir : (Ca me paraît évident maintenant .)

* * *

Arbre Mojo : Je me meurs…

Samus : Donne la pierre précieuse et on te lance une queue de Phénix .

Arbre Mojo : Ok pour le deal .

Peach : Queue de Phénix !

Arbre Mojo : Je peux garder quelques unes de ces petites merveilles ?

Mario : En échange tu nous débarrasses du clodo qui est ici .

Falcon : Don't look at me like that !

Arbre Mojo : D'accord .

Captain Falcon fut envoyé à l'autre bout du monde .

Kirby : Un marché est un marché , voici tes cinq queues de Phénix !

Parakarry : Boo va être heureux lorsqu'il verra que nous rapportons la pierre .

* * *

Les quatre autres entraient dans la salle du boss… Boo et Gardevoir le vainquirent sans problème mais Waluigi et Wario s'emparèrent de la pierre du feu et partirent sur le champ .

Boo : Quelle bande de traîtres !

Gardevoir : Maintenant que la pierre est libérée , je peux la téléporter dans nos mains sans que nous nous bougions .

Boo : Cool , bon , rejoignons les autres .

* * *

Boo : Ils sont en train de…

Gardevoir : Pique-niquer ?

Kirby : J'en veux un autre !

Mario : Attends que je le prépare sale goinfre !

Samus : Qui veut du coca ?

Peach : T'en as pas du light ?

Parakarry : Hé , les amis , je viens d'acheter des chips !

Tous : Trop cool !

Boo et Gardevoir : . . .


	18. Chapter 18

Dans l'épisode précédent , le groupe rempli de bouffon avait découvert la pierre de la forêt , et Parakarry était revenu . Boo et Gardevoir s'étaient faits piéger par Wario et Waluigi mais ils furent vainqueurs au final . Sagétoile va t-il leur confier enfin un pouvoir ?

Boo : Téléportons-nous .

Peach : Mais on n'a pas fini le pique-nique !

Gardevoir : Eh bien vous finirez là -bas .

Peach : Je n'y aurais jamais pensé toute seule .

Boo : Pas étonnant !

Bref , un mince filet de lumière se referma sur nos héros et ils furent téléportés ( par quel moyen , ça on s'en fout , le principal c'est qu'ils soient téléportés ) aux côtés de Sagétoile , l'esprit étoile paraissant louche aux yeux de Boo .

Sagétoile : Ca y est ?

Boo : On va enfin avoir un nouveau pouvoir ?

Sagétoile : Oui , vous l'avez . Vous pouvez partir illico pour le village Pokémon retrouver vos amis .

Mario : Nous avons enfin réussi !

Peach : Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Boo : Qu'y a t-il ?

Peach : Notre panier pique-nique , nous l'avons oublié !

Kirby : Mon dieu , je vais jouer de l'ocarina avant que cet enfoiré d'arbre Mojo ne bouffe nos provisions !

Parakarry : Bonne chance mon ami ! Reviens sain et sauf !

Samus : Nous sommes de tout coeur avec toi .

Kirby : Oh , arrêtez , vous allez me faire rougir…

Boo : C'est pas bientôt fini votre cirque ?

Les autres : Gloups !

Gardevoir : Je propose que nous allions nous occuper de cet animal fort bizarre appartenant à Parakarry…

Ils rentrèrent donc rapidement au château sans Kirby .

Parakarry : Oh , mon petit Morpha d'amour !

Peach : Il faudrait le relooker .

Parakarry : Tu crois ?

Peach : J'en suis sûre…

Morpha : (Non , tout mais pas ça !)

Parakarry : Il a l'air d'accord .

Morpha : (Ayez pitié de moi !)

Samus : Je vais t'aider pour ce travail !

Morpha : (Noooooooooooooon !!!)

Mario : Bizarre , il s'est enfui…

Gardevoir : Il ne voulait pas de ce relookage .

Mario : Pourtant il devrait être content…

Tout Ã coup , un petit bonhomme portant un drap blanc entra dans le salon de la gourde blonde .

Les débiles : UN FANTÔMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Gardevoir : Un Fantômeuh ?

Boo : C'est honteux , j'en suis un moi aussi , vous savez ?

Les débiles : DEUX FANTÔMEEEEEEEEEEEES !!!

Boo : Partons sur le champ !

Kirby : Il nous faut des vivres !

Boo : Le voyage va durer une heure au grand max .

Kirby : Justement ! Il nous faudrait beaucoup plus de nourriture que ce que nous avons .

Boo : J'abandonne , mais on part quand même tout de suite , il y a un wagon restauration .

Kirby : Fallait le dire plus tôt !

Notre petit groupe d'aventurier commença à marcher vers la gare , quand soudain , un renard volant passa à toute allure devant leur tête !

Fox : Aïe , je n'aurais pas dû pointer mon blaster sur Daisy .

Boo : Et un débile de plus .

Fox : Aussi sûr que 0-2=3 , je ne suis pas un débile .

Boo : Ce qui confirme ma théorie…

Fox : Je serai votre Garde du corps !

Gardevoir : Nous nous en passerons volontiers .

Boo : Rentrons s'il vous plaît…

Le voyage se passa sans inconvénients mis à part le fait que Boo dû payer une amende car Kirby avait dévoré le stock de nourriture prévu pour les premières classes .

Boo : Je m'en souviendrai !

Une fois arrivés au village , ils furent accueillis par des cris de joie et certaines personnes avaient préparé une danse indienne . Boo et Gardevoir s'éclipsèrent tandis que les autres se joignirent au petit groupe .

Gardevoir : C'est tout le temps comme ça ?

Toadette : Oh oui , mais ça nous permet de nous relaxer un peu .

Daisy : L'autre jour , par exemple , ils pactisaient avec l'ennemi et ils nous ont offert une journée de détente .

Goombarrow : Mais ils ne sont pas de tout repos…

Boo : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Bowser : Zelda est arrivée il y a peu , en compagnie de Marth . Roy et Link ont profité de la naïveté du grand épéiste et il erre dans les montagnes maintenant à la recherche de Zelda .

Zelda : C'est vrai qu'il est un peu con parfois .

Pichu : Faudrait qu'il arrête de croire tout le monde .

Popo : C'est contraire…

Nana : Aux règles de chevalerie .

Boo : C'est galère .


	19. Chapter 19

Dans l'épisode précédent , nos cinq zéros et notre héros étaient parvenus à destination . Le combat final était proche , mais bizarrement Boo prévoyait les choses d'une autre manière…

Link : Salut Boo , tu veux que je te raconte mes aventures à Hyrule ?

Boo : Non , ça ira , franchement garde ta salive pour quelqu'un d'autre .

Link : D'accord… Hé Roy ! Tu veux que je te raconte mes aventures épiques ?

Roy : Oh non , le voilà qui recommence ! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP !!!

Boo fit deux mètres de plus et il tomba nez à nez avec Falco .

Falco : BONJOUR BOO ! JE SUIS BEAU N'EST-CE PAS ?

Boo : Désolé , mais je n'aime pas mentir alors c'est non .

Dame Bouh : Je m'en occupe , il va se rendormir dans peu de temps… Tu sais que tu es beau Falco ? Tiens , boit cet élixir et tu le seras encore plus…

Falco : MERCI ! AH , C'ETAIT BON… MAIS…JE…ZZZzzz…

Boo : Magnifique stratagème !

Dame Bouh : C'est un faible , il s'est fait avoir facilement , je n'ai aucun mérite .

Boo : Bon , je vais dire aux autres de se lever .

Le fantôme marcha en direction du dortoir mais à sa grande surprise , il n'y avait personne dans la pièce au tons bleutés . Pris de panique , il courut Ã l'extérieur quand il les vit en train de pique-niquer…

Samus : Tiens , voilà le dormeur !

Kirby : Nous pique-niquons depuis 3 heures .

Parakarry : Oui , à chaque fois on oubliait un truc…

Mario : Je suis fatigué , quelqu'un peut me remplacer pour l'assaut ?

Peach : Je pense que Boo n'est pas de cet avis…

Sonic : A l'aide !!!

Amy : SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIC !!! Je te rattraperai et Ã ce moment là , tu seras tout à moi !

Pichu : Je pensais que tu ne savais pas réfléchir Peach… Bref , suivez-moi .

Kirby : Mais , et notre repas…

Boo : Tu le suis ou je te tabasse , c'est clair ?

Kirby : Très clair . Attends moi Pichu !

Boo : Et pareil pour vous autres !

Les autres : AAAAAAAAAAH !!! On arrive !

Après cet entretien très rapide , ils coururent donc vers le combat et se cognèrent la tête contre Registeel , pokémon métal .

Parakarry : Bonjour cher monsieur , nous venons anéantir Regice , Regirock et Registeel , où sont-ils ?

Mario : Je crois que C'EST Registeel .

Parakarry : Oups , j'ai gaffé je crois .

Tous : En effet…

Ils s'envolèrent quelque peu et purent admirer la beauté des nuages . Mais leur atterrissage ne se fit pas en douceur .

Boo : D'accord , je suis le seul apte Ã combattre… Bon alors , je demande l'aide des esprits étoiles ! Qu'ils enferment ces fléaux dans leur cavernes respectives et qu'ils ne reviennent plus jamais .

Sagétoile et ses potes apparurent et un rayon de lumière toucha Registeel , mais il resta au même endroit . Boo était très énervé et frappa sans relâche Sagétoile et ses amis ! Il allait n'en faire qu'une bouchée quand Sagétoile lui dit de se rendre sur Zebes car les chozos avaient de grands pouvoirs . Boo restait sceptique mais il redevint furieux quand Sagétoile lui demanda 20 pièces pour le renseignement et l'envoya dans l'au-delà .

Boo : Maintenant je suis avec les trois pokémons légendaires , qui sont furieux et je me demande bien comment je vais m'en sortir… ??? Ils battent en retraite ?

Gardevoir : Je leur ai fait croire qu'il était temps de manger.

Boo : Ah ok , c'est sympa . Bon , je vais réveiller les autres .

Peach : Il nous reste combien de queues de Phénix ?

Samus : La bouffe est sauvée ?

Kirby : Oh mon maquillage !

Mario : Je suis un boulet !

Parakarry : Mon dieu , ma beauté est légendaire !

Boo : Franchement , vous abusez ! Gardez vos caractères respectifs !

Peach : Oh mon maquillage !

Samus : Mon dieu , ma beauté est légendaire !

Kirby : La bouffe est sauvée ?

Parakarry : Je suis un boulet !

Mario : Il nous reste combien de queues de Phénix ?

Boo : . . . Passons . Nous devons nous rendre là où habitent les Chozos , une idée ?

Samus : Zebes , même si je l'ai explosée , ce n'était qu'un jeu donc je pense qu'ils y sont toujours .

Ils décidèrent donc de planifier une approche (enfin , seulement Boo) . En effet , Samus voulait foncer les voir , Peach s'en foutait totalement , Kirby avait faim , Mario voulait faire la sieste et Parakarry jouait avec des peluches . Boo avait donc décidé que Samus les contacterai d'abord pour ensuite les voir .

Samus : J'ai plus ma combinaison Varia !

Boo : Et ton portable .

Samus : Qu'est-ce que je suis bête !

Boo : Tu l'as dit .

Samus : Pfff… Bon , je rentre en communication avec eux… Ah bah merde alors , c'est la messagerie…

Boo : Et puis ?

Samus : « Hé ! Salut , nous sommes les chozos , vive le chocolat , c'est trop bon ! Au fait , je dois vous raconter un truc qui m'est arrivé l'autre jour ! J'ai capturé un métroïd sauvage et maintenant il est dans ma pokéball ! Je suis trop fort , non ? J'ai aussi autre chose…»

Boo : Ah , okay...


	20. Chapter 20

Dans l'épisode précédent , nos amis avaient enfin atteint le village pokémon et étaient partis aider les habitants . Malheureusement pour eux , le pouvoir des esprits étoiles était bidon , ils infligèrent donc des pains à Sagétoile et celui-ci leur dit que les Chozos avaient plus de connaissances sur le sujet .

Nos amis écoutaient depuis une heure déjà le répondeur des Chozos , tout à coup , ils purent laisser un message après le bip . Boo commença en hurlant dans l'appareil . « ON VEUT VOUS RENCONTRER ! » cria le fantôme blanc et tout à coup le Chozo lui répondit que c'était une blague et qu'il était au bout du fil depuis le début . Après quelques indications concernant l'emplacement de leur planète , nos amis partirent à leur recherche .

Boo : Tu sais conduire ton vaisseau Samus ?

Samus : Ne t'inquiète pas , je me crashe toujours sur la bonne planète !

Boo : C'est rassurant…

Peach : Tu as un miroir ?

Samus : Euh…ouais , regarde dans mon sac à main ^^.

Parakarry : C'est quoi ce bouton ?

Samus : Je sais pas , essaie pour voir…

Parakarry : Ca y est… WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Samus : Mince , c'est le siège éjectable ! Allons le récupérer !

Nos amis foncèrent vers Parakarry et le heurtèrent de plein fouet .

Parakarry : Ouch .

Mario : Pas possible de dormir là-dedans , nous sommes balancés de tous les côtés .

Boo : C'est pas fait pour…

Samus : Mais maintenant nous sommes perdus…

Tous : QUOI !!!

Kirby : Il suffit de prendre le côté inverse de tous les cailloux que j'ai semé .

Peach : Quelle intelligence !

Tous sauf Boo : Kirby ! Kirby ! Tu es la meilleure des otaries ! Kirby !

Boo : . . .

Kirby : Merci , depuis que j'ai lu le petit Poucet , ma vie a changé !

Mario : le petit puceau ! Mariohohoho !!!

Boo : . . . Nul .

Les autres : Oui ! Les blagues trop cool sont de retour !

Boo : Allez ! On se dépêche , j'en ai marre d'être dans ce vaisseau pourri !

Samus : Bah attends , faut que je prépare le crash , c'est tout un art , alors votons !

1) Dans une montagne ?  
2) Dans une plaine désertique ?  
3) Avec Ridley ?  
4) Dans la labo des Chozos ?

Ils firent leurs votes et à quatre contre deux (Boo avait voté blanc et Kirby avait bouffé son papier) , ils décidèrent de se crasher dans le labo des Chozos .

Samus : Vitesse Maximale !!!!!!

Et le vaisseau de Samus reproduisit le drame des Twins Towers (Tours jumelles) , sauf que là , personne n'est mort .

Un Chozo : Osef , il nous reste une troisième tour .

Boo : Vous auriez dû le faire sous terre votre repère .

Kirby : Boo est intelligent…

Peach : Oh non mes produits de beauté et le pique-nique sont dans le vaisseau !

Parakarry : On les retrouvera après .

Boo : Où est Mario ?

Kirby : Parti acheter une pizza .

Peach : Quel goût ?

Kirby : Aux champignons .

Samus : Cool ! On t'en réserve une part Boo ?

Boo : Oui , si vous voulez .

Boo s'en alla donc vers le chef des chozos . Ce dernier conversa avec lui un petit moment…

Chef : Ainsi , vous voulez enfermer ces pokémons légendaires…

Boo : C'est un peu ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure…

Chef : Avez-vous utilisé la diplomatie ?

Boo : Oh non , ne me dites pas que…

Chef : J'en ai bien peur…

Boo : Mais les pokémons sont gentils .

Chef : Et une personne extérieure pourrait très bien interférer…

Boo : Merci pour vos précieuses informations , maintenant je dois bouffer la part de pizza qu'ils m'ont laissée .

Chef : Les pizzas du coin sont délicieuses .


	21. Chapter 21

Dans l'épisode précédent , le petit groupe était arrivé à bon port avec un magnifique Crash. Boo apprit que quelqu'un était peut-être derrière ce complot et les autres apprirent que les pizzas Chozos étaient délicieuses .

Après avoir mangé la pizza , nos amis repartirent avec le vaisseau de Samus au village pokémon . En route , Peach vomit à cause de la conduite de Samus (qui avait profité de l'escale pour boire un peu) et Mario fut K.O une dizaine de fois . Les queues de Phénix fusaient de toutes parts et enfin , ils arrivèrent .

Boo : Dépêchons-nous de rencontrer nos ennemis !

Mario : X_X

Boo : Queue de Phénix…

Mario : It's me ! Mario !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Peach : Mes boucles d'oreilles en forme d'attaque vrille ! Elles sont dans le vaisseau !

Samus : Ce n'est pas grave , qui fouillerait une épave comme celle-ci ?

Peach : Des clodos ?

Samus : Ah oui , tu as raison...

Parakarry : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai pensé à tout !

Boo : Non , c'est pas croyable…

Parakarry : Tadaaaa !

Boo : Je m'en doutais… Il a pris la boîte , mais les boucles d'oreilles n'étaient pas à l'intérieur , bref , avançons .

Ils avancèrent donc , traversant fleuves déchaînés , forêts tropicales , déserts arides…

Boo : C'est pas un peu fini ?

Et finalement , ils rencontrèrent leurs ennemis .

Boo : Moi venir en ami . Moi vouloir savoir pourquoi vous attaquer village .

Regice : . . . Quelqu'un est venu et nous a dit qu'on menaçait de nous tuer .

Boo : Nous vouloir…euh… Je veux dire , nous voudrions voir votre mystérieux personnage…

Ils marchèrent donc vers une grotte et ils découvrirent…

Peach : Lapouffe !

Samus : Sandbag !

Kirby : J'ai faim !

Mario : Troopa Jr !

Parakarry : Moi-même !

Boo : STOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!

Lapouffe : Nous sommes de retour…

Sandbag : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…

Boo : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!! Un explication musclée s'impose…

Sandbag : Humph… Nous avons perfectionné notre technique…

Boo : Moi aussi…

Lapouffe : Et nous avons des milliers de pokémons à notre service .

Boo : Voyez-vous ça…

Troopa Jr : (L'intimidation ne fonctionne pas !)

Boo : Allons-y !

Les cinq autres : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Ils ont des milliers de pokémons avec eux !

Boo : Mais c'était du bluff bande de crétins !

Et le combat commença . Boo s'amusait à terrifier ses ennemis en se rendant invisible et en leur criant : « Bouh !!!» . Peach révisait ses tables d'additions , Samus et Lapouffe faisaient un concours de strip , Parakarry et Kirby mangeaient joyeusement des sandwiches . En fait , seul Boo combattait , et c'était amplement suffisant pour ces trois guignols . Après avoir fini de s'amuser , il passa Ã l'offensive et donna un coup de poing à Troopa Jr qui s'écrasa contre un mur . Sandbag voulut l'aider , mais les sacs de sable ne sont vraiment pas aptes à combattre et il s'encastra lui aussi dans un mur . Il ne restait plus que Lapouffe qui se cassa la gueule et fut K.O sur le coup .

Boo : Vous êtes encore pire que ce que je pensais…

Sandbag : Je dominerai le monde !

Boo : J'en doute fortement . Rejoignez les oiseaux et dites leur bonjour de ma part…

L'être blanc les envoya voler au loin et les trois mongols saluèrent les oiseaux comme Boo le leur avait demandé . Nos amis rentrèrent donc au village pokémon et ils furent accueillis par une foule en délire . Boo s'éclipsa discrètement et alla parler avec les autres .

Daisy : Ca a été facile ?

Boo : Nous avons dû sauver les esprits étoile , ramener les gemmes qui portent le même nom , sauver les sept sages d'Hyrule , ramener l'ocarina du temps et les pierres ancestrales . Ce n'était pas de tout repos , surtout pour mon porte-monnaie…

Toadette : Finalement c'étaient encore ces bouffons…

Pichu : Ils ne sont pas très intelligents quand même…

D.K : Ils sont surtout nuls .

Boo : Enfin , tout es bien qui finit bien…

Zelda : Tu as oublié que Marth est toujours à ma recherche…

Popo : Sans compter que nous…

Nana : …sommes inscrit à Champi-Lanta 2…

Boo : Ca commence quand ?

Bowser : Dans une semaine ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

Boo : C'est pas toi qui fait les épreuves .


End file.
